Afterwards
by Melahel
Summary: La suite des retrouvailles d'Heechan et ses compagnons de galère... Nouveau chapitre en ligne... Tous à votre lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews...
1. Départ

**_AFTERWARDS_**

_M_ : Ohayo Minna-san

_Tous _: Ohayo !!

_M_ : Bon, voilà, je vous réunis tous aujourd'hui pour vous annoncer une grande nouvelle.

_Duo _: Hee-chan et moi on se marie ???

_M _: Non, ça on s'en fout !

_Quatre _: Wufei, Trowa et moi on se fait un suuuuuuuuuuper...

_M_ : Heu, Quatre ? Qui as remis le système Zero ? Allez ? Rah c pas vrai ça, on peut pas vous laisser. Deux qui jouent les lapins, et...

_Wufei_ : Onna ! Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi.

_M (hausse les épaules)_ : Bon, voilà, c pour vous dire que je traduis une nouvelle fic de ma nouvelle copine Merula...

_Duo_ : Paske t'as des amis toi ?

_Heero_ :...

_M_ : Ca tombe bien que tu la ramène Duo, paske tu vois dans cette fic, c toi le uke !

_Duo _: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon !

_Et voui, Salut à tous et bienvenue dans l'antre de ma nouvelle traduction. Ceci est une fic de Merula qui prend action après la deuxième guerre. C'est une super fic et j'espère que vous allez apprécier. Cette fic est une 1x2, une première pour moi qui suis une inconditionnelle du 2x1. _

_Autre chose, cette fic se présente sous la forme d'un POV d'Heero. Ce sont ses pensées et sentiments (eh vi, vous avez bien lu, des sentiments!!!!) qui sont décris ici. _

_Now, **ENJOY**..._

* * *

_Sans doute est-ce impossible à croire mais je l'ai désiré dès le premier instant où je l'ai vu. Alors qu'il se tenait debout sur la carcasse du sous-marin, me menaçant pour avoir tenter de tuer Réléna, je le vis et le désirai. Autrement, je les aurais descendu tous les deux et me serais rapidement tiré. Le Perfect Soldier qui est en moi était furieux ce que je me laissais autant distraire (1)._

_Bien sûr, à cette époque, mon autre moitié en fut également ennuyée. Pourquoi donc défendait-il cette folle ?_

_Je fus heureux de le voir à l'hôpital, même si je n'aurais pas dû. Je savais qu'il était là pour récupérer un autre pilote de Gundam et non à cause d'un intérêt particulier pour ma personne. Personne ne se soucie de moi. Le Perfect Soldier gagne toujours sur ce terrain. Aucune raison de rester en vie si ma mission échoue, pas vrai ? Et certainement pas pour un adorable idiot natté qui apparemment aime vraiment tout détruire._

_Maintenant j'en sais plus bien sûr. Duo n'est pas idiot. Il n'est pas seulement venu pour un autre pilote de Gundam. Duo se soucie de tout le monde et de toute chose. Il a également son sens de l'honneur et de la justice. Il m'a mis en danger, il est donc venu m'en tirer. C'est juste ce genre de personne. C'est l'une des choses que j'aime chez lui._

_Pourquoi n'ai-je rien fait ? Pourquoi ne lui ai-je rien dit ? Vous vous foutez de moi ? Non seulement nous étions en pleine guerre, mais en plus J aurait une crise cardiaque. Les soldats NE doivent PAS être distraits au beau milieu d'une guerre –il y a du temps pour cela après, si tu t'en donnes les moyens. Ce que j'ai bien sûr pas fait. Parfois, il m'arrive de regretter de ne pas avoir réussi à me détacher et sortirent hors de la gravité à temps. Les choses auraient beaucoup plus simples._

_Nous l'avons tous fait à la fin, mais il est parti avec Hilde. Ce ne fut pas une surprise. J'avais compris depuis lors que je n'aurai jamais aucune chance. Duo était clairement attiré par les filles, non les garçons. Cette prise de conscience ne m'empêcha pas d'être blessé ou de cesser de le désirer. Parfois je me demande si quelque chose le pourrait. Croyez-moi, j'ai essayé. Je sais que c'est stupide de courir après quelque chose que l'on ne peut avoir. Mais je ne peux m'en empêcher, qu'importe ce que je fasse._

_J'ai vagabondé après la première guerre, tentant de me trouver un endroit pour moi, mais Réléna s'est encore mise dans les problèmes (2). Réléna est vraiment gentille et je l'aime beaucoup, mais elle n'a vraiment aucun bon sens. Pas une once. Bien que je l'admire et me bats pour ses idées, il faut avouer qu'elle est un peu trop idéaliste. Cela me rend fou des fois. Peut-être est-ce dû à l'entraînement de J, peut-être est-ce au contraire Odin, mais je continue de croire que se battre pour ses idées reste un moyen. Peut-être pas le principal, mais après tout j'ai été formé pour la guerre._ _Je suis allé encore une fois secourir notre princesse. C'était la bonne chose à faire. Réléna est la clé de la paix, et j'ai vraiment tout perdu pour me battre pour sa paix. Je n'allais pas laisser tout foirer sans me battre. En plus, j'allais revoir les autres pilotes._

_Après avoir réglé toutes ces embrouilles, je me suis réveillé dans un hôpital, Réléna assise à mes côtés. Heureusement, Duo et Trowa était là également ce dont je leur étais reconnaissant._

_Surtout quand Réléna se précipita pour me bassiner au moment même où j'ouvrais les yeux ce à quoi je ne me sentais pas d'humeur à supporter. Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup de patience et à ce moment, n'en avais vraiment pas. Je détestais les hôpitaux. Je détestais m'y trouver et j'avais horreur qu'on me cajole. Cette pauvre Réléna fut une cible facile._

Oh Heero, Merci seigneur tu t'es réveillé ! Nous pensions que nous ne pourrions jamais te tirer de là ! J'étais si inquiète, je pensais que tu allais...

Réléna, _la coupais-je froidement_. J'ai mal à la tête, peux-tu s'il te plait cesser de bavasser ? _Elle s'arrêta et parut ennuyée. Apparemment, le chevalier n'est pas supposé dire à la princesse de la fermer. Je regardais du côté de Duo et Trowa pour ne pas avoir à affronter le regard peiné de Réléna. Les yeux de Duo étaient écarquillés par la surprise alors que Trowa semblait amusé._ Comment vont les autres ? _leur demandais-je._

Ils vont bien, _répondit Trowa de sa voix aussi douce que le miel, un bienfait après la voix perçante de Réléna_. Quatre travaille avec Une pour trouver une porte de sortie pour Wufei,_ ajouta-t-il avec hésitation, clairement inquiet quant ma réaction._

Parfait, _répondis-je. Duo me sourit_.

Je pensais que tu voudrais le pourchasser, _remarqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil_.

Non, _répondis-je calmement, alors que je me levais. Je fis un rapide check up de mon état et tout semblait se remettre rapidement._

Heero ! _Réléna reprit son blabla_. Tu ne peux pas te lever, tu as été blessé ! Tu dois rester coucher jusqu'à... _Je souhaitais de tout mon cœur un bâillon. N'importe quoi qui puisse la faire taire_. Tu dois te reposer ! ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je serai là...

Réléna, _la coupais-je à nouveau_. Tu me donnes mal à la tête ! Tais-toi ! _Cette fois, ces grands yeux bleus s'emplirent de larmes. Ah, seigneur. Je déteste quand elle fait ça. Heureusement, Duo vint à mon secours._

Hey, Miss Réléna, ne sois pas inquiète, _il s'approcha d'elle et caressa son épaule gentiment._ Heero est un patient détestable -cela je le sais d'expérience. _Il lui offrit l'un de ses plus beaux sourires et elle arrêta de renifler_. Pourquoi ne rentres-tu pas et nous t'appellerons quand il sera moins grincheux ? _Je le menaçais du regard mais il m'ignora._

Tu promets, Duo ? _demanda-t-elle, tournant ses grands yeux bleus vers lui. Duo a toujours été le preux au secours de demoiselle en détresse et Réléna le sait. Et elle l'utilisait à son avantage fréquemment. Cette fille était une politicienne née._

Bien sûr, _acquiesça-t-il agréablement_. _Réléna se leva, et pendant un horrible instant, j'ai cru qu'elle allait se baisser et m'embrasser. Au lieu de ça, elle toucha juste ma main, le regard mélancolique, puis elle quitta la pièce. Je soupirais de soulagement une fois la porte refermée sur elle_. Tu n'as pas été sympa avec elle, Heero. _Duo me regardait avec reproche._

Etais-je supposé l'être ? _grognais-je en réponse. Je détestais l'entendre la défendre. Au moins autant que je détestais entendre ses commentaires enthousiastes à son propos pendant la guerre. Au moins, il a eu assez de jugeotte pour se mettre avec Hilde, gentille, douce jeune fille. On ne surprendrait pas Hilde conduisant une voiture rose._

Tu es supposé être gentil avec la fille que tu aimes, _le réprimanda-t-il_. Tu ne sais pas cela ?

Parfait. Quand je tomberais amoureux d'une fille, je serai gentil avec elle. _Duo écarquilla les yeux, paraissant surpris. Je poursuivis, ne voulant pas m'éterniser sur le sujet pour le moment_. Combien de temps suis-je supposé rester ici ? _Trowa s'approcha, et je vis son sourire s'agrandir._

Des jours, on dit les docteurs. Bien sûr, tu n'étais pas censé te réveiller aussi vite.

Hn.

Je vais chercher un docteur pour t'examiner, _ajouta-t-il_. Duo, prends garde à ce qu'il reste au lit jusqu'à mon retour. _Trowa sortit et Duo s'assit sur la chaise que Réléna avait abandonnée. Il demeurait silencieux, et j'étais abasourdi. Après un moment, je fronçais les sourcils._

Pourquoi ne parles-tu pas, Baka ?

Je ne veux pas aggraver ton mal de tête, _répondit-il immédiatement_.

Ta voix ne me dérange pas, _lui dis-je avec sincérit_, mais te savoir ici et silencieux, ça oui. Ce n'est pas normal. _Il sourit._

Etais-tu sérieux, il y a un instant ? _demanda-t-il sa curiosité éveillée_. _Je savais qu'il en serait ainsi. Il était encore pire qu'un chat._

A propos de Réléna ? _Il hocha la tête, sa natte se balançant_. Bien sûr. C'est une gentille fille et elle est importante pour le monde, mais je ne l'apprécie pas dans ce sens.

Vraiment ? _Ses sourcils s'arquèrent_.

Oui, idiot. Si je l'aimais, je ne l'aurais pas quitté après la première guerre. _Il sourit_.

Pas le genre de gars à quitter ceux que tu aimes? _se moqua Duo, ne réalisant pas à quel point ses mots me heurtèrent. J'avais quitté celui que j'aimais_.

Non s'ils m'aiment également. S'ils ne m'aiment pas alors je dois les quitter, _répondis-je sans réfléchir. Une bien stupide action. Son regard se fit perçant._

Expérience personnelle ? _Diable, parfois il lit en moi un peu trop facilement_.

Apparemment, _rétorquais-je_.

Tu veux en parler ?

Non. _Jamais. Pas avec toi ajoutais-je mentalement_.

Un cas sans espoir, hein ? _Duo me regardais avec de la pitié dans son regard. Je n'en voulais pas. Pourquoi donc avais-je trop parlé ? Bon sang, je devenais aussi nul que lui. Je retournais en terrain connu._

Hn.

Est-ce cette Sylvia ? Ou Dorothy ? Peut-être Catherine ? _Sa voix s'était faite cajoleuse, et je savais qu'il n'était pas près d'arrêter_. Je sais, c'est une superbe beauté rencontrée lors d'une mission. Vos yeux se sont rencontrés dans une salle de classe bondée- ou peut-être lors d'une danse. Je parie que c'est une rouquine. Ou peut-être est-ce l'une des charmantes sœurs de Quatre ? _Il haussa ses sourcils l'air interrogateur_. A moins que tu ne préfère les femmes plus âgées ? Sally ou Noin ? _Ses sourcils se froncèrent quelque peu_. A moins que Hilde ? _Ah génial. Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de cela !_

Idiot. Qui a dit qu'il s'agissait d'une femme ? _Cela lui ferma le clapet. Enfin ! Je rigolais presque à la vue de son expression choqué, avant de réaliser que lui dire n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée. Que diable se passait-il dans ma tête aujourd'hui pour que tout aille aussi mal ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas juste l'ignorer ?_

_Heureusement, à cet instant, Trowa entra avec le docteur. Duo se mit en retrait automatiquement, toujours abasourdi. J'avais réussi à choquer celui que rien ne choquait. J'aurais pu en rire ouvertement._

_Le docteur m'examina et je pus lire sa surprise_. Personne ne peut se remettre aussi vite.

Je le peux, _l'informais-je vivement_. Puis-je partir à présent ?

Je pense que oui... Mais comment est-ce possible ?

J'ai toujours été de guérison rapide, _lui répondis-je simplement, refusant de m'expliquer au sujet des nanites que m'avait injecté J. Le docteur abandonna et partit chercher mes certificats de relâche, encore étonné. Duo, bien sûr, ne put changer de sujet._

Tu es gay ? _s'écria-t-il au moment où le docteur quittait la pièce. Trowa écarquilla les yeux et il regarda Duo, puis réalisa que Duo me parlait._

Impressionnante déduction, _dis-je sèchement alors que je me levais et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain avec mes vêtements. Je m'habillais rapidement, le porte entrouverte et écoutais Duo briefer rapidement Trowa._

Et tu es surpris ? _Trowa parlait d'un accent traînant. J'ouvris la porte à ce moment et dû rire à la vue du visage de Duo._

Tu savais ?! _parvint à dire Duo._

Comme tu le dis Maxwell –duh. _Trowa se tourna pour me faire face_. Prêt à partir Heero ?

Comment le sais-tu ? _Duo s'était détaché du mur et je dus cesser de rire, son expression était blessée lorsqu'il se tourna vers moi_. Tu lui as dit et pas moi ?

Duo. _Je secouais la tête_. Tu devrais mieux me connaître. _Je regardais notre coéquipier aux yeux verts_. Quatre te l'a dit ?

Oui, _répondit calmement Trowa tout en me tendant ma veste. L'infirmière vint à ce moment et je signais rapidement l'autorisation de sortie et grognais quand elle suggéra le recours à un fauteuil roulant._

Où vas-tu Heero ? _Trowa changea de sujet quand nous quittèrent la chambre, Duo marchant sur nos pas, maugréant sous sa barbe à propos d'amis qui ne lui disent jamais rien d'important. Au moins son air blessé avait disparu. Quatre était le confident de tout le monde, même celui de Wufei._

J'sais pas, _répondis-je sincèrement._

Tu peux rester avec Quatre et moi, _offrit Trowa._

Merci, Trowa mais je vais me débrouiller.

Tu peux venir rester avec moi. _Duo appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et me sourit_. Nous avons toujours besoin de main à la compagnie de retraitement (4).

Ne devrais-tu pas en parler avec Hilde d'abord ? _Je levais mes yeux au ciel alors que nous entrions dans l'ascenseur_.

Non. Pourquoi ?

Et il dit que je suis indélicat ? _fis-je remarquer à Trowa. Trowa rit et Duo fronça les sourcils_.

Hilde s'en moque. _Duo passa son bras autour de mes épaules_. Tous mes amis sont les siens. Je souris et secouais la tête.

Merci, Duo, mais non.

Pourquoi pas ? _Nous sortîmes de l'ascenseur et nous dirigeâmes vers les portes de l'hôpital_. Tu as dit toi-même que tu ne savais pas où aller. Tu pourrais t'installer avec nous et prendre un job à la compagnie. Ce serait quelque chose, non ? _Je m''arrêtais une fois parvenue sur le trottoir et sourit à Duo. Il y répondit et je le regardais un moment, m'imprégnant de son image à cet instant. Le soleil éclairait ses cheveux, les faisant scintiller en rouge et or. Ses yeux violets étaient grands ouverts, sa bouche incurvée en son sourire. Il était tout simplement beau._

_Je fus tenté d'accepter son offre, le voir tous les jours serait merveilleux. Mais, il appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un d'aussi gentil et adorable que lui. Duo ne plaisantait pas quand il disait qu'Hilde m'accueillerait, elle le ferait. Elle était aussi gentille et adorable que Duo. Ils étaient parfaitement assortis._

_Je ne pouvais vivre près d'eux_. _Aucune chance, je lui souriais, désol_.

J'apprécie, Duo, j'apprécie vraiment. Mais je ne peux pas. _Je me tournais vers Trowa et lui tendis ma main. _A bientôt.

Je l'espère Heero. _Trowa s'empara de ma main et la serra gentiment_. Tu sais que tu auras toujours une place parmi nous quand tu en auras besoin.

Merci. Dis au revoir de ma part à Wufei et Quatre ?

Bien sûr. _Duo se balançait sur la pointe de ses pieds quand je me tournais vers lui_.

Au revoir, Duo. _Je lui offris ma main et il m'attira dans une grande et tendre étreinte_.

Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas Heero ? _murmura-t-il à mon oreille_.

Je ne peux pas. _Je le relâchais et lui offris un sourire_. _Puis je me tournais et descendit la rue, sans jamais me retourner. J'aurais du m'y attendre. Quelques instants plus tard, des pas se firent entendre dans la rue après moi. Duo n'abandonnerais pas aussi facilement._

Heero. _Duo me rattrapa et leva une main pour m'arrêter_. J'ai laissé Trowa là-bas. Il ne le saura pas si tu restes avec moi. _Hein ? Mais à quoi pensait encore Duo ?_

Duo, en quoi cela importe que Trowa sache où je suis ? _J'haussais un sourcil_.

Parce que c'est Quatre que tu aimes. C'est pour cela qu'il sait que tu es gay, non ? _J'écarquillais les yeux puis éclatais de rire. Deuxième fois aujourd'hui. Duo a un effet sur moi._

Non, _réussis-je à dire, après avoir récupérer ma voix_. Je ne suis pas amoureux de Quatre, ni de Trowa, _ajoutais-je en le voyant ouvrir la bouche à nouveau_. Quatre le sais à cause de son Cœur de l'espace. Il me l'a demandé il y a des années, à la fin de la première guerre. _Je recommençais à marcher et il me suivit._ C'est impossible de cacher une telle chose à Quatre.

Ah._ Duo fronça les sourcils et je commençais à devenir inquiet. Avec ma chance, il avait compris et c'était bien la dernière chose que je voulais qui arrive. Je devais le perdre -rapidement. Je jetais un œil aux alentours. Il y avait un important centre commercial à une rue de là, à peu près. Le meilleur endroit pour perdre quelqu'un, c'était dans la foule._

Alors, qui est-ce ? _me demanda-t-il calmement_.

Oublie, Duo, _le rembarrais-je._

Mais je veux t'aider, _continua-t-il._

Et que tu saches qui j'aime va m'aider ? _Je m'arrêtais une fois de plus et le regardais dans les yeux._ Tu ne peux pas m'aider Duo. Pas là. _Il ne détourna pas son regard._

Pourquoi pas ? Lui as-tu dit ?

Je t'ai dit qu'il aimait quelqu'un d'autre.

Alors c'est sans espoir ?

Complètement.

Alors je pense que tu devrais essayer de l'oublier, qui qu'il soit et trouver quelqu'un d'autre ?

C'est ce que j'essaye de faire, _lui dis-je avec exaspération et je recommençais à marcher_. _Les rues devenaient de plus en plus peuplées._ Alors laisse-moi partir, OK ?

Peut-être puis-je t'aider à trouver quelqu'un d'autre – Je connais pas mal de garçons... _suggéra Duo et j'eus l'envie d'hurler. Duo m'aider à trouver quelqu'un d'autre ? Non, Non, Non !_ Heero, s'il te plait, tu es mon meilleur ami ! Laisse-moi t'aider. Je ne veux pas te voir disparaître à nouveau. Hilde et moi serions heureux de t'avoir parmi nous... _Je lui pris le bras et le poussais sur le côté, près d'une grosse colonne devant le centre commercial. J'essayais de le regarder froidement, mais il fit de même. Il n'allait pas abandonner. M.... !_

Duo. _J'en étais venu à le supplier. Pathétique_. Arrête. S'il te plait. Tu ne peux pas m'aider, OK ? Personne ne peux m'aider. Mais je te promets que je ne disparaîtrais pas (5). Je t'enverrai des emails ou quelque chose dans le genre. Tu seras toujours mon ami, souviens toi de cela.

Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me laisser t'aider ? Si je suis ton ami, tu devrais avoir confiance en moi. _Il me regardait en suppliant. Je n'y parviendrais pas. Duo n'allait pas abandonner – je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux. Il me regardait calmement, sérieusement et je savais qu'il allait me chercher jusqu'aux fins fonds de la terre pour m'aider. Je ne l'en aimais que plus à cet instant et je savais qu'il allait me détester après cela._

Parce que, Baka, tu es celui que j'essaye d'oublier ! _Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il sembla complètement choqué. Deuxième fois aujourd'hui. J'ai atteint un nouveau record. Au moins, il n'avait pas essayé de me tuer. Il restait seulement là à me regarder, totalement éberlué._

_Je pris avantage de son état et me fondit dans la foule, fuyant de la meilleure manière que je connaisse, me maudissant dans le même temps. Pourquoi diable cela devait-il m'arriver ? Pourquoi mon masque de Soldat Parfait tombait ?_

_Je savais pourquoi. C'était à cause de Duo._

_Et maintenant, j'ai même perdu son amitié._

__

**_A SUIVRE..._**

* * *

**_Notes débiles de la traductrice..._**

**_1 Et voilà Hee-chan schizo !!! Euh, Hee-chan ? J'te jures que c pas moi !!! J'ai rienfaitjetejurequec'estpasmoilacoupable..... _**

**_2 Comme si c'était nouveau !._**

**_3 Rappelons (pour les novices) que Réléna est une pacifiste et membre de la famille Peacecraft qui elle aussi prônait le pacifisme et le non recours aux armes. Je conviens tout comme Heero que ces discours sont biens et idéaux mais impossible à mettre en œuvre._**

**_4 voir note Te Amo chap 1... Mici Si vous l'avez déjà lu, c bien sinon jettez un œil à la fic.. lol._**

**_5 ici l'auteur veux surtout dire qu'Heero gardera au moins contact avec lui_**

**_Voilà, c y fini pour le chap 1 espère qu'il vous a plu paske moua j'adoooooooooooooooooore cette fic... Le chap 2 est déjà prêt, il sera là tout alors à bientôt... (les petits... )_**


	2. Retour

**_AFTERWARDS_**

**_Chapitre 2:_**

_**Eh vi, c à nouveau moi... Après pas mal de temps d'absence (dû à des pb d'infos qu'Hee-chan a pas voulu m'aider à résoudre --), je reviens parmi vous pour vous présenter le deuxième chapitre de Afterwards... J'espère qu'il va vous plaire !!! Lut' **_

**_PS 1: Je rappelle aux lecteurs que cette fic est présentée sous la forme d'un POV de mon Hee-chanounet d'amour à moi que j'aime..._**

**_Duo: Non, c mon Hee-chan_**

**_M.Non, le mien..._**

**_Duo: Le mien..._**

**_Deux plus tard: Le mien... Non, le mien..._**

**_M: Euh... Duo, c quoi c'te faux miniature?_**

**_Duo (regard sadique): Il est à qui Hee-chan?_**

**_M (pâle): Oups... Euh... J'passe?_**

**_Heero: Baka._**

**_PS 2: Lisez la fic jusqu'à la fin SVP paske qu'y a des infos à la fin sur l'évolution des trad' alors jettez y un coup d'oeil... Machi._**

* * *

_Ce n'est qu'après environ huit mois que j'en eu assez de vagabonder et trouvais un travail dans une entreprise développement de jeux informatiques (1). Cela me permet d'utiliser mes connaissances en informatique d'une façon sans rapport avec mes activités en temps de guerre. Pas totalement – autant l'avouer, la plupart des jeux sont des jeux de guerre, et j'en sais plus qu'il n'en faut à ce sujet ! Plus d'une fois je suis intervenu pour donner un côté réaliste aux jeux que j'aidais à monter. C'est une petite entreprise, comme je l'ai dit, et je m'entends bien avec la plupart de mes partenaires._

_J'ai acquis une petite maison près de l'océan et je passe mon temps libre à me mettre à la page. J'avais déjà commencé la première fois, avant que Réléna ne se fasse kidnapper. Je n'avais rien à craindre niveau financier -grâce à J et mon emploi était payant sans être trop exigeant. J'ai donc pas mal de temps pour me faire à des choses que j'aurai du apprendre plus tôt. Je regardais des films, lisais des livres, faisais toutes ces choses que je n'avais jamais eu la liberté de faire quand j'étais le Soldat Parfait (2)._

_Cela a été dur de laisser Perfect Soldier derrière moi, puis je me suis finalement rendu compte que je ne le pourrai jamais. Il sera toujours une part de moi, mais il n'a pas à être la seule part. Les choses devinrent plus faciles une fois que j'abandonnais l'idée de me défaire de lui._

_Je pris également un chien. Ma maison était trop vide, bien que minuscule, juste avec moi. Valkyrie (3) est un chien à fourrure blanche et deux grands yeux marron. Elle est de parfaite compagnie –quelqu'un qui m'aime sans condition mais lorsque je l'ignore, scotché à mon PC (4)._

_J'ai laissé pousser mes cheveux, en dessous des épaules, et le gardent coiffer en une queue de cheval la plupart du temps. Je ne les coiffais jamais sans penser à Wufei et Duo. Peut-être est-ce la raison pour laquelle je les ai laissés pousser – pour mémoire. Je me demande pourquoi Duo les a laissé pousser, et me demande si ce n'est pas pour cette même raison._

_Je changeais de nom. Heero Yui n'était qu'un nom de code après tout, et je pensais que quelque chose de différent me conviendrait mieux. Le temps a également eu son influence sur moi. J'ai finalement grandi un peu, j'ai élargi au niveau des épaules. J'ai passé pas mal de temps sur la plage, aussi ma peau est devenu d'une couleur or foncé et des mèches plus claires clairsement mes cheveux (5). N'importe qui ayant connu Heero Yui pourrait me reconnaître mais pas ceux qui n'ont fait qu'apercevoir le pilote 01 sur une photo de journal._

_Ma vie est calme et paisible et je l'apprécie. Ce n'est pas vraiment tout ce que je souhaitais, mais je sais qu'il faut en profiter plus que désespérer. J'ai une maison, un chien, un boulot, et des personnes que je peux appeler amis –même si ce ne sont pas de amis intimes. Je me dis que c'est assez, et j'y tiens._

_Parfois la nuit, le silence m'entoure, alors je sors sur le porche et regarde dans le ciel là où se tient L2, hors de mon atteinte._

_Je n'ai pas contacté les autres, malgré la promesse faite à Duo. Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille entendre parler de moi et je ne veux pas forcer les autres à choisir entre nous deux._

_Je vivais tranquillement cette nouvelle depuis un an quand un dimanche, j'ouvris le journal et vis et une photo de Quatre. M. Winner, président du groupe WEI, ancien pilote de Gundam, était dans le journal tout le temps. Ce n'était pas inhabituel de voir sa photo dans le journal. Pourtant, cette fois, les nouvelles étaient inquiétantes. Apparemment, quelqu'un avait essayé de l'assassiner. Il allait bien, non blessé et tout, mais cela suffit à me faire agir._

_Je ne veux pas me pointer à sa porte (Quatre détestait être envahi encore plus que moi). Pourtant, j'ai besoin de savoir qu'il va vraiment bien. Un coup de fil ne peut pas me tuer. Je n'ai même pas besoin de lui parler –n'importe qui répondant au téléphone pourrait me dire ce que je veux savoir. Je me dirige vers mon vidéophone, mis en marche le brouillage et appelais sa ligne privée._

_Rashid répondit avec une froideur qui disparut dès qu'il me vit_. Heero ? C'est toi ? Ca fait un bail ! Comment vas-tu ? _Je secouais la tête pour dégager mes mèches et lui sourit._

Je vais bien, Rashid. Comment va Quatre ? Les nouvelles de ce matin étaient quelques peu dérangeantes. _Rashid s'assombrit à nouveau._

Il est sauf –pour l'instant. Nous avons augmenté la sécurité ici et des Preventers sont venus également.

C'est bien. _Je m'approchais quelque peu_. Une idée de l'auteur ?

Pas encore. _Son froncement de sourcil s'accentua. Nous restâmes silencieux quelques instants, avant que je ne reprenne la parole. Rashid avait dit 'sauf' et non 'bien'. Ce serait bien du genre de Quatre de fausser les rapports. Il l'avait déjà fait (6)._

Il va vraiment bien ? _Rashid me fit un sourire entendu_.

Il est inquiet et furieux bien entendu, et malheureux de voir la sécurité augmentée, mais physiquement, il va bien. Si tu attends un instant, je peux appeler Maître Quatre et tu verras par toi-même.

Je te crois, _répondis-je_. Je ne désire pas l'ennuyer. Je sais à quel point il est occupé. _Le leader des manguanacs fronça les sourcils._

Il n'est jamais trop occupé pour ses amis. Tu attends. _Ce n'était pas une question. Malgré mon instinct, je restais en ligne. Il y avait si longtemps que je n'avais parlé à mes amis. L'ancien Heero aurait sans doute raccroché, mais je découvris que je ne le voulais pas. L'écran me montra un motif au mur, puis quelques instants après, Trowa me regardait avec un sourire à peine visible._

Je pensais bien que nous entendrions parler de toi.

Bien sûr, _répondis-je en souriant._ Il va bien ?

Il va bien. Je suis celui qui est réellement nerveux. _Le sourire de Trowa s'agrandit un peu_. Tu es pas mal, Heero –j'aime bien la queue de cheval. _Je ris, soulagé par son ton._

Tu as l'air pas mal non plus, Trowa. Ne vas-tu donc jamais te lasser de tous ces cheveux sur ton visage ?

Tu peux parler ! _Trowa haussa son seul sourcil visible_. Quatre est en ligne, il sera là dans un instant.

Ce n'est pas un problème, _le rassurais-je._ Je voulais juste vraiment être sûr qu'il allait bien.

Et il veut s'assurer que tu vas bien. Cela va faire deux ans que nous n'avons pas eu de tes nouvelles, Heero. Une catastrophe sera-t-elle toujours nécessaire pour que nous puissions avoir de tes nouvelles ? _Je ris à nouveau_.

Je pense que oui. Ce n'est pas vraiment bien, si ? _La voix de Trowa se fit menaçante_ :

Non, ça ne l'est pas. Nous nous inquiétions à ton sujet. Qu'as-tu fait ?

Trouver un endroit où m'installer, trouver un job. _Valkyrie posa sa tête sur ma jambe. Je la regardais et sourit_. Pris un chien aussi. Je vais te nourrir dans un instant, la puce (7), va t'asseoir.

Un chien ? _Je baissais la camera pour que Trowa puisse voir Valkyrie_. Elle est adorable. _Je remis la camera en place_. Bien que cela soit étrange de te voir avec un chien, Heero.

Elle me tient compagnie. _Je caressais sa tête sur ma jambe. Quand je le regardais à nouveau, Trowa me regardait avec compréhension. Puis son regard se leva sur quelque chose par delà l'écran._

Quatre est là, _dit-il calmement avant de laisser sa place. Le visage de Quatre apparut sur l'écran_.

Heero ! _Quatre me fit l'un de ses plus beaux sourires_. Tu nous as manqués ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu es magnifique.

Vous m'avez manqué aussi, _lui souris-je_. Je vais bien et on m'a assuré deux fois que tu allais bien alors je ne vais pas te le demander une nouvelle fois. _Il sourit_

Je vais parfaitement bien.

Trowa m'a dit que tu avais augmenté les sécurités. _Quatre leva les yeux au ciel._

Pas que j'en ai besoin, mais oui. _J'entendis Trowa toussoter et Quatre le foudroya du regard_. Nous avons augmenté le nombre de personnes présentes et les Preventers m'ont envoyé des gardes chiens également._ Il se pencha vers l'écran_. En toute honnêteté, j'ai envie d'hurler.

Pauvre Quatre, _me moquais-je_. Au moins, le Soldat Parfait t'a fait la grâce de sa présence. Je n'ai fait qu'appeler.

Tu aurais été plus que bienvenue, _me dit-il rapidement, son regard croisant le mien_.

Je sais. Mais je sais aussi à quel point tu as horreur que l'on te couvre. Je suis sûr que Trowa s'en charge, _répondis-je légèrement_.

Tout à fait.

Hé ! _Il eut une bagarre pendant un petit moment à l'autre bout du fil. Je m'éclaircis la gorge._

Je suis heureux de voir que tout va bien, _leur dis-je, de manière significative_. _Quatre rougit alors que Trowa riait._

Ah, tu nous connais, Heero.

_Val choisit ce moment pour gémir et je regardais là où elle était roulée sur sa couche_. J'arrive dans un instant, ma puce, soit patiente. _Je me retournais vers l'écran et vis Quatre me regarder d'un air choqué._

Heero a un chien, _expliqua Trowa et Quatre sourit_.

Ah, je vois.

Elle devient un peu impatiente, _expliquais-je._ Je dois aller la nourrir.

Dans ce cas, nous allons te laisser. _Quatre marqua une pause, puis demanda calmement_ : Je pense que tu ne nous donneras pas ton numéro ?

Tu veux dire que tu ne l'as pas encore ? _J'haussais un sourcil_. Nous sommes resté en ligne assez longtemps pour que vous puissiez trouver une faille sur mon système de brouillage.

Tu n'es pas listé. Tu n'es pas enregistré sur la sphère terrestre sous ton vrai nom ou dans un des pseudos que je te savais utiliser. _Il sourit, penaud_. Quelque soit le système que tu utilises, il bloque toute possibilité de découvrir l'endroit d'où tu nous appelles en ce moment même.

Je suis heureux de savoir qu'il fonctionne. _Je le regardais d'un peu plus près_. Vous me cherchiez ? Un problème ?

Bien sûr que nous t'avons cherché, imbécile. _Son sourire s'évanouit et son expression devient sérieuse_. Tu es notre ami, tu te souviens ? Même si tu ne nous appelles que lorsque l'un de nous est en danger, tu reste l'un de nos 'très cher et tendre'. _Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi répondre. Alors, je choisis l'honnêteté._

Vous m'avez manqué. _J'obtiens un autre regard significatif_.

Tu nous as également manqué. _Il regarda par-dessus son écran et son sourire s'élargit en un sourire affect_. J'aurai ce numéro, Yui ou peu importe, _murmura-t-il et j'haussais les sourcils. Que se passait-il donc ?_

Ou sinon quoi ?

Ton secrétaire te cherche Quatre. _J'entendis parler une voix très familière._

Merci, Duo. _Quatre me fit l'un de ses sourires machiavéliques_. Laisse-moi finir avec Heero et je m'en occupe. _Je fronçais les sourcils et il répondit par un sourire. Je vis Duo apparaître par delà l'épaule de Quatre. Il était habillé de l'uniforme des Preventers et je compris qu'Une avait dû l'assigner à la sécurité de Quatre. Il était magnifique. Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors qu'il regardait l'écran._

Heero ? _Sa voix était hésitante_.

Duo. Tu gardes un œil sur Quatre ?

J'essaye. _Le sourire qu'il me fit était à peine esquissé et je souhaitais de tout mon cœur ne lui avoir jamais rien dit. Puis son sourire disparut et il se concentra exclusivement_ _sur moi._ Où es-tu ?

A la maison, _répondis je brièvement et j'entendis Quatre renâcler_.

Ce n'est pas suffisant. Où habites-tu ? _Duo fronça les sourcils_.

J'essayais d'obtenir d'Heero son numéro, _intervient Quatre sans vraiment l'aider_.

Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas nous donner ce numéro, Heero ? _Les yeux de Duo se rétrécirent et je reconnus ce regard. C'était celui fait-ce-que-je-te-dis-ou-Shinigami-va-s'occuper-de-te-botter-le-derrière. Quatre souriait toujours. Je savais quand j'étais battu_.

Je n'ai jamais dis que je ne le donnerai pas, _répondis-je rapidement_. C'est juste que je ne pensais pas que Quatre ait besoin que je le lui donne. Ses systèmes sont plus développés que les miens.

Non, tu m'as bloqué, _sourit le blond, amusé, montrant un stylo à l'écran_. Alors ? Ce numéro ? _Je le dis rapidement_.

Satisfait ? _demandais-je fois fini_.

Oui, _répliqua Quatre_.

Non, _répondit Duo au même instant, les yeux toujours étrécis_. Où diable étais-tu donc passé, Yui ? _Avant que je ne puisse répondre, les trois détournèrent leurs regards. Le secrétaire de Quatre venait d'entre dans la pièce._

Il semble que tu doives partir. Je t'appelle plus tard. Essaie de ne pas te faire tuer en attendant ? _Je me concentrais sur Quatre_.

Je vais essayer, _répondit-il._

Hn, _acquiesçais-je puis raccrochais. Je me levais du vidéophone et partit rejoindre Val sur le sofa. Elle se rapprocha de moi, sans se plaindre malgré que l'heure de son repas fut passé. Je posais ma tête sur la sienne. Dieu qu'il me manquait._

_Je pensais être en train de l'oublier, laissant tout derrière moi, mais ce bref aperçu fut suffisant pour faire souffrir une fois de plus mon cœur._

_Je me levais un moment plus tard et nourrit Val. Puis, je vaquais à mes occupations dominicales habituelles, rangeant ma petite maison, m'occupant de la lessive, travaillant au dehors, au jardin. J'essayais de retrouver quelque peu mon calme. Ce n'est que tard dans l'après midi, Val et moi réfugiés sur le canapé, que le téléphone sonna. J'y jetais un regard dubitatif, me demandant si je devais y répondre. Cela devait être Quatre à nouveau, ou peut être mon boss avec une autre panne de voiture. Parfois, je me demande si elle ne m'a pas engagé parce que je lui ai montré, le jour même de mon entretien, que je savais réparer les voitures._

_Je m'assis devant le vidéophone et appuyait sur un bouton. A ma grande surprise, ce fut Wufei que je vis._

Chang ?

Yui. _Il semblait fatigu_. Me ferais-tu une faveur ?

Laquelle ?

C'est à nouveau arrivé.

Quoi ?

Jette un coup d'œil au journal. Ils ont une fois de plus essayé.

Quatre ?

Il va bien. Personne n'a été blessé. Mais je n'ai pas confiance pour qu'il demeure ici. Qui que ce soit, il connaît bien la maison Winner.

Un employé ?

Peut-être. Nous ne savons pas. Chez toi, c'est sûr ?

Très. _Je souris légèrement_. Mais Wufei, je n'ai pas assez de place pour héberger Quatre et l'ensemble des manguanacs. _Je m'emparais de la camera et lui fit voir que ma maison ne consistait qu'en une grande pièce principale_. La salle de bain et le pressing sont à part mais ma cuisine, ma chambre et le salon forme une seule grande pièce.

Hm, _soupira Wufei_. Tu peux héberger Quatre, ça suffira.

Cela ne me dérange pas, mais ce ne sera pas la meilleure solution.

Cela le sera s'ils ne se rendent pas compte qu'il est parti avec toi.

On l'appâte et l'attrape ? _Je pianotais pensivement_. Cela peut marcher. Mon planning n'est pas super exigeant. Je pourrais facilement rester à la maison avec lui.

Je ne veux pas trop t'en imposer non plus, Yui. Je peux envoyer quelqu'un avec lui. Ils pourront dormir par terre. Si ça va pour toi ?

Je m'en fous. Où est-il en ce moment ?

243niner _(8), me dis Wufei en utilisant notre vieux code. Vraiment, c'était parfait_.

Je pourrais être là dans à peu près deux heures, _lui dis-je_. Ce n'est pas très loin.

Tu es si près ?! _Il me regarda, ahuri._

Winner a des maisons partout, Chang. Comme s'il existait un endroit sur Terre ou les colonies où je puisse aller sans être près d'une.

Très bien, Yui. Alors, nous pouvons t'attendre pour bientôt ?

Deux heures, _lui dis-je et partit prendre mes clés. Val me suivit. Elle adorait se promener en voiture et je n'allais pas lui dire non. En plus, elle avait son propre entraînement et pourrait être utile._

_J'allumais la radio sur la station infos. Il était plus sûr que le deuxième attentat sera aux nouvelles. Une voiture piégée cette fois-ci, mais il avait explosé trop tôt. Personne n'avait été blessé dans l'explosion. Ils interviewèrent aussi bien Une que Rashid., et je fus amusé d'entendre le stoïque manguanac assurer que personne ne tuerait Quatre tant qu'il serait là._

_**A SUIVRE...**_

* * *

**_Les notes débiles de la traductrice :_**

**_1. Désolée pour c'te trad' minable mais j'arrive pas à retrouver le nom en français. En anglais, ça donne small video game developer... Si quelqu'un a une meilleure idée, j'suis toute ouïe_**

**_2. À partir d'ici, je ne traduirais plus Perfect Soldier par Soldat parfait parce que j'trouve que cela rend mieux en anglais !!! Soyez au point pour la suite car je pense qu'il en sera de même pour toutes les fics que je traduirai. En fait, c paske je trouve qu'en anglais ça fait plus classe, plus froid, plus Heero quoi ! De plus (vi je sais j'me justifie), c Duo qui a donné ce nom à Heero, et il est américain alors la logique voudrait que... _****_Wufei: Onna! M (tire la langue) : D'ac'... J'me tais, missant!_**

_**3. Désolée mais alors je sèche complètement en trad'... mon niveau n'est pas si bon. Enfin faut voir aussi le truc que nous sort mon Hee-chan à moi... Duo : T'es nulle oui... M (un petit livre Kama Sutra dans les mains): Dis Duo, tu veux que je m'occupe de toi perso ?? Duo (tout pâle) : Euh non, ça va merci...**_

_**4. C'est l'amoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooour de sa vie !!!**_

_**5. Bave... Bave... Bave... Bave... Bave... Bave... Bave... Bave... Bave... Bave... Bave... Euh, Duo j'ai déjà pris ma douche ce soir! Enfin, faut dire qu'un Hee-chanounet comme ça, ça fait rêver. Pas d'acc ???**_

_**6. Dans l'un des tomes du manga, Quatre feint d'être mort... Et après on parle de sa bouille d'ange innocent... Ouais, moi j'crois qu'y en a plein qui ont oublié que Lucifer était également un ange avant d'être déchu...**_

_**7. Dans la fic original, il dit « girl », j'ai trouvé plus mignon de traduire cela ainsi. Ahhhhhhh Rien que d'imaginer Heero ainsi, ça me donne des frissons... Euh, Dudulle t'énerves pas, tu sais que je suis une inconditionnelle du 2x1 mais si tu me saoules, j'te macques avec 13 et j'fous Heero avec Wu-man. Problème ? Heureuse d'avoir réussi à te faire entendre raison !!!! **_

_**8. Pas de trad' paske franchement j'vois pas comment. C'est un code de localisation paske vu le nombre de maison qu'a Quatre, franchement... Au fait, Quat'chan, t'as pas une maison sur la côte ouest, à mi-chemin entre Berverly Hills et Monterey avec pas mal de chambres, piscine intérieur et extérieur, sauna, chambre avec vu sur l'océan... Euh, j'crois que j'me suis un peu laissé emporté là. Non ? Heero : Hn. M (un flingue entre les deux yeux): Bon ça va, j'm'en occupe de ta trad'. Content? Heero : Hn.**_

* * *

**OK... Alors voilà pour le chap 2. J'profite de cette trad pour faire parvenir quelques infos :**

**Cette fic sera traduit à rythme continu donc pas de pb, YATTA!**

**Une nouvelle venue dans mes trads' : il s'agit de Miko-tenshi avec qui je co-traduis les fics d'Akuma (hormis My fair lady). Comme nous bossons ensemble sur Te Amo, cela prendra un peu plus de temps mais on essaiera de faire le maximum pour que le rythme de parution ne soit pas trop brisé.**

**Je lance la trad' d'une nouvelle fic : il s'agit d'une fic de Sylver Skye qui est franchement trop génial !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Vous la découvrirez bientôt sur en version française avec délire garantie... Comme l'auteur me sert également de béta lectrice, le rythme de parution sera à peu près le même que celui de Te Amo... J'espère sincèrement que la fic vous plaira paske moi , j'adooooooooooooooore !!!**

**Voilà, maintenant, j'voudrais dire un GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une review. C'est à eux que je dédie ces deux chap... Eh oui, le chap 3 sera là bientôt bientôt et tout cela rien que pour vous... Merci encore.**

**Pour le reste, si vous voulez que la suite sois mise en ligne, va falloir vous bouger et m'envoyer une ch'tite review... Vous savez le petit bouton en bas à gauche, cliquez dessus et la caverne d'Ali Baba s'ouvrira pour vous et moi...**


	3. Protection

**_AFTERWARDS_**

**_Chapitre 3_**

**_Spécial dédicace à tous ceux qui m'ont gentiment laissé une review. Merci pour votre soutien et rien que pour vous, le chap 3 en avant première..._**

**_Duo : Que cela ne vous empêche pas de laisser des reviews !_**

**_Quatre : Ouais paske la pov' travaille dur !_**

**_Wufei : Et elle est chiante en plus quand elle voit pas de message pour elle... On dirait Yui._**

**_Heero (vexé) : Hn._**

**_M : Mais moi j'suis plus mignonne et plus sadique !!!_**

**_Tous : Euh... J'sais pas mais j'crois qu'on nous a quelque chose à faire ! Bye..._**

**_M (levant les yeux au ciel) : Ah les hommes !...._**

**_J'attends des reviews enthousiastes... Now, ENJOY..._**

* * *

_Je parvins à l'actuelle résidence de Quatre en un peu moins de deux heures. La porte d'entrée était envahie par les journalistes. Je garais ma voiture dans un coin de rue et y laissais Val._

Surveille, _lui dis-je brièvement, puis me dirigeais vers la demeure. J'eus un instant la tentation de m'infiltrer mais je ne voulus prendre le risque de me faire tirer dessus par les très connus Preventers qui surveillaient les environs. Aucun doute sur le fait que mes anciens compagnons ont du les entraîner et j'aurai des difficultés à les doubler. Pas besoin de prendre le risque._

_Je me dirigeais vers l'entrée de service que nous avions utilisés une fois ou deux_ _et sonnait_.

Oui ? _La voix d'Abdul me répondit_.

C'est Yui. _Il fut à la porte en un instant, m'ouvrant la porte. Nous marchions au milieu d'une foule de personnes en uniformes de Preventers patrouillant les lieux. Je fis l'objet de quelques regards curieux, mais la plupart était fixée sur leur boulot. Ils avaient été bien entraînés._

_Abdul m'emmena dans une petite pièce près de la cuisine où ils gardaient Quatre. Je m'en souviens comme notre salle de réunion pendant la guerre. Il n'y avait pas de portes et pas d'air non plus. Quatre était assis sur une chaise apparemment inconfortable, écoutant Une d'un air fatigué. Il me regarda et se leva d'un bond de sa chaise._

Heero !_ Il m'accueillit comme le sauveur du monde et je me demandais combien de temps il avait été confiné ici._

Quatre, _répondis je, retournant son étreinte_. Es-tu prêt à partir ?

Plus que prêt. _Il me sourit_.

A quel point ta demeure est-elle sûre, Yui ? _me demanda sèchement Une. Je montrais d'un hochement de tête le coin où des Preventers étaient penchés sur une table avec un ensemble de matériels qui m'étaient familiers._

Et bien, malgré le fait que vous ayez mon numéro, l'avez-vous trouvée ? _Une me fit un petit sourire._

Non. Tu es très bien caché.

Merci. _Je répondis à son sourire_. C'est assez bien protégé. Personne ne peut s'en approcher sans être vue et j'ai plusieurs systèmes d'alarme. Il sera aussi protégé que je pourrais m'en assurer.

Cela me semble bien, _fit remarquer Quatre, excéd_.

Chang m'a dit que tu permettais à l'un de nos agents de vous accompagner ? _poursuivit Une sans se soucier de Quatre._

Oui, cela me va. _Elle se tourna vers l'un des gars au coin_ (1)

Allez chercher l'agent Maxwell. _Oh, mon Dieu non ! J'aurai pu protester mais je m'arrêtais. Comment pourrais-je expliquer que Duo n'était pas la meilleure personne à envoyer ? Il l'était bien sûr. Il était difficile de leurrer notre voleur_ (2). _Mais pourquoi pas Fei ? Ou même Dorothy ? Elle pourrait intimider un assassin. Trowa était sur le pas de la porte quand le Preventer s'éclipsa rapidement. Il entra facilement et se dirigea vers son amant_.

Je t'ai préparé ton sac, _dit-il en le tendant à Quatre._ _Puis il me regarda, interrogateur. Je m'approchais de lui._

Je le protégerai du mieux que je peux, Trowa. Je te le jure, _lui murmurais-je doucement, essayant de le rassurer._

J'ai confiance en toi, Heero. _Il me fit un petit sourire et se tourna pour étreindre rapidement Quatre. Je détournais mon regard à temps pour voir entre Duo. Le voir en personne fut suffisant pour que mon cœur s'arrête de battre dans ma poitrine, que je sois préparé ou non. Je me mis rapidement en mode Perfect Soldier. Se concentrer sur la mission. Ce n'était pas facile_.

_Il ne portait pas son uniforme, mais ses traditionnels vêtements noirs. Juste de la manière dont je me souvenais de lui. Il tenais le bord de sa casquette et sourit à Une._

Commandant.

Prêt, Maxwell ?

Plus que prêt. _Il me regarda_. Heero, ça fait du bien de te revoir –en chair et en os.

Même chose, Duo, _répondis-je brièvement. Je découvrais que je ne pouvais croiser, alors je regardais Quatre_. Couvre tes cheveux aussi, ce blond est beaucoup trop reconnaissable, _lui dis-je. Quatre hocha la tête et sortit une casquette de son sac._

N'oublie de me faire un rapport de temps en temps, Maxwell, _rappela Une à Duo alors que je me détournais pour quitter la pièce, Quatre sur mes pas._

Yes ma'am . _Duo nous suivit dehors_.

_Nous quittâmes silencieusement la maison, puis passâmes la porte d'entrée aussi discrètement que nous le pûmes. Je les guidais jusqu'à ma Jeep et Quatre fit presque un bond quand, prêt à ouvrir la porte, Val gronda à la fenêtre._

Val, couché, _lui ordonnais-je et elle s'assit sur le siège, jappant gaiement_.

_Quatre, ses bagages et Val s'installèrent sur le siège arrière. Duo prit place prêt de moi. Nous roulèrent en silence, ne nous détendant pas jusqu'à ce que nous fussions sur l'autoroute sans aucun signe de filature. Val s'était roulé en boule sur les bagages, sa tête sur les genoux de Quatre. Il fut le premier à rompre le silence._

Trowa avait raison, tu es une chienne adorable, _dit Quatre en lui caressant la tête alors qu'elle remuait la queue._

Ne la flatte pas trop, Quatre, _l'avertissais-je._ Elle a tendance à prendre un peu trop confiance en elle. _Il rit._

J'essaierai, _m'assura-t-il_. Quel est son nom ?

Valkyrie, _répondis-je et elle leva les oreilles à son nom_.

Nordique ? _s'étonna Quatre_. Pourquoi ?

Plusieurs raisons, _répondis-je vaguement_.

Qu'est-ce qu'une Valkyrie ? _demanda Duo_.

Ce sont les déesses de la guerre, _expliqua Quatre et j'ajoutais_ :

Leur boulot était de ramasser les âmes des héros morts sur le champs de bataille.

Comme un collecteur d'âme (3) ? _Duo haussa un sourcil_.

Oui. Mais seuls les meilleurs d'entre eux pouvaient aller avec elles. Ceux qui avaient le mieux combattu pouvait aller au Valhalla.

Paradis ? _Duo sourit légèrement_.

Non. C'était un lieu d'attente. Les guerriers que les Valkyries emmenaient n'étaient pas autorisés à se reposer. Ils devaient rester prêts à se battre pour la bataille de la fin du monde. _J'entendis Quatre souffler sa désapprobation et Duo fronçait les sourcils. Temps de changer de sujet. J'éclaircis ma voix délibérément_. L'une des raisons à ce nom est que les Valkyries étaient supposées chanter en ramassant les âmes.

Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'elle chante ? _s'amusa Quatre_.

Elle essaie, _répondis-je dans un sourire. Les deux acceptèrent ce changement d'humeur_. _Quatre se laissa aller dans son fauteuil et Duo changea à nouveau de sujet_.

Alors, où allons-nous Heero ? _demanda Duo avec son habituel sourire_. A moins que cela ne soit un secret ?

Non, _répondis je en levant les yeux au ciel_. Je suis sûr que Wufei te l'a déjà dit. Nous allons chez moi. _Je jetais un regard à Quatre par le rétroviseur_. C'est beaucoup plus petit que ce dont tu as l'habitude.

Je m'en moque, _me dit Quatre avec un sourire fatigu_. Tant que je ne suis pas enfermé dans une petite pièce, je suis content.

Pourquoi ne dors-tu pas un peu, Quatre ? _suggéra Duo_. On en a pour un moment avant d'arriver, non ? _Il me regarda et j'acquiesçais. Quatre n'y pensa pas à deux fois. Il posa sa tête sur les bagages et s'endormit quasi immédiatement, un bras autour de Val._

Alors, Heero, _Duo s'adossa à son siège, les bras derrière la tête_, quel genre de défenses as-tu mis en place chez toi ?_ Je fus soulagé qu'il reste concentré sur son job_. Autre que cet animal tueur qui siège à l'arrière ?

Ne sous-estime pas Val, _l'avertis-je_.

Je ne le fais pas. J'ai vu comment elle gardait la voiture. Garde-t-elle la maison aussi ?

Que quelqu'un s'approche et elle le sait, _répondis-je_. Mais elle n'est pas la seule ligne de défense. _Je lui détaillais quelques autres choses que j'avais mis en place dans ma maison et dont Duo devait avoir connaissance. Il semblait que nous en étions revenu à la relation qui fut la notre durant la guerre et j'en étais content._

Et tu travailles ?

Oui. Je peux appeler...

Nah. Fei a raison, nous ne voulons pas prendre de ton temps ainsi. Où travailles-tu (4)?

A peu près 20 minutes de la maison, je peux à la maison assez facilement –je le fais généralement toute la semaine, mais le lundi, je dois y aller pour les briefings de projet.

Donc, nous resterons sans toi que demain, _fit Duo en hochant la tête_. Pas si mal, Heero. C'est quoi comme job ?

Développement de jeux informatiques.

Sérieux ? _Je lui fis un sourire_. Es-tu doué ?

Oui. Apparemment, mes design de combat son très réalistes. _Cela fit rire Duo_. _Je posais enfin une question _: Alors, pourquoi es-tu avec les Preventers ? Assignation spéciale ?

Nope. J'ai rejoint il y a à peu près un an. Wufei avait besoin d'un nouveau partenaire.

Qu'est-il arrivé à son ancien partenaire ?

Il l'a épousée. _J'écarquillais les yeux_.

Il est marié ?

Yep. Sally a fait de lui un honnête homme. _Je souris_.

Wufei l'était déjà. Donc, les couples mariés ne peuvent travailler ensemble ?

Nope. Sally est devenue la partenaire de Noin puisqu'elle a épousé Zechs.

Mais pourquoi Wufei et Zechs... ?

Ils ont essayé. Ils ont en sont presque venus à se tuer. _Duo éclata de rire_. Ils passaient leur temps à se menacer dans les couloirs. Zechs a été avec un de ses anciens partenaires de Oz et Wufei m'a eut. _Il rit à nouveau_. Pas que Wufei n'a pas essayé de me tuer, mais je suis plus rapide que Zechs.

Et plus tolérant, _fis-je remarquer_. Ce qu'est également Sally. Wufei a besoin de quelqu'un qui soit ainsi pour le contrebalancer. _Je me demandais ce que Hilde pensait de la carrière de Duo chez les Preventers, mais ne posais pas la question_.

Yep. _Duo bailla_. Voilà comment j'me suis retrouvé chez les Preventers. Dis, Heero, y'en a encore pour longtemps ?

A peu près une heure, _lui dis-je après un regard à ma montre_. Tu peux dormir aussi si tu le veux.

Thanks. J'étais debout toute la nuit en ronde. _Duo bailla à nouveau et se laissa aller sur son siège, baissant la visière de sa casquette sur ses yeux. Il s'endormit quelques instants plus tard._

_C'était si – je ne sais pas quoi- de l'avoir près de moi à nouveau. J'avais oublié combien sa vue allégeait ma conscience alors que mon cœur souffrait dans le même temps. J'étais soulagé qu'il semble vouloir simplement oublier que notre précédente conversation ait pu seulement arrivé. Cela allait pour moi. Je souhaitais seulement pouvoir oublié mon amour aussi facilement._

_Je me garais directement dans le garage quand nous arrivâmes, fermant la porte derrière la voiture rapidement. Personne ne nous avait suivi et mes voisins les plus proches était à peu près cinq cents mètres plus loin mais je ne voulais pas prendre de risque. Duo se remua dès que la voiture s'arrêta, mais Quatre ne fit que grogner et couvrir ses yeux._

C'mon, petit loir, _dit Duo à la marmotte sur le siège arrière_. Je suis sûr que tu seras plus à l'aise à l'intérieur.

Je suis bien là, _bailla Quatre_. Entre les bagages et le chien, c'est vraiment génial.

Cela me fait me demander comment il dort d'habitude, _me dit Duo avec un sourire moqueur_.

Trowa doit probablement laissé ses lions dormir sur le lit ou quelque chose avoisinant, _répliquais-je alors que j'ouvrais ma porte et avançais le siège. Je sifflais et Val bondit dehors, dégageant clairement Quatre de sa confortable position._

Injustice (5), _se plaignit Quatre_.

_Je les guidais à l'intérieur après avoir jeté un œil à mon alarme et laisser Val aller en premier. Elle agit normalement, donc c'est que tout va bien. Duo m'aida à faire le tour du périmètre puis partit appeler Une._

_Quatre se leva et alla dans la cuisine, levant la tête pour regarder les étoiles par la lucarne. Ma maison n'avait pas beaucoup de fenêtres, bien qu'elle soit proche de l'océan. C'est pour cela qu'elle était peu chère quand je l'ai achetée. Les fenêtres me rendaient nerveux, alors je m'en moquais, et les deux lucarnes étaient assez faciles à protéger. Le courant électrique et vitres incassables sont des choses du tonnerre._

_Le précédent propriétaire avait peint les murs dans un clair bleu-vert, couleur océan et avait fait en sorte que les rideaux aillent avec. Mes meubles étaient majoritairement blancs ou gris de manière à ne pas contraster avec le reste. Quelques peintures de l'océan trouvé dans les pièges à touristes se trouvaient à présent sur les murs. Ce n'était pas le type de maison à montrer, mais je l'aimais. Je me demandais ce que les autres en pensaient. Duo étudiait l'un des tableaux alors que je commençais ma ronde pour tout fermer._

Tu a une belle maison, _me dit Duo après quelques minutes à regarder autour de lui_. Très "océane"... _Je lui rendis son sourire_.

C'est génial, Heero. _Quatre regarda mon minuscule salon alors que je finissais ma ronde de nuit_. Pas ce à quoi je m'attendais mais pas mal.

Merci. _Je lui souris puis sortit des couvertures supplémentaires de dessous le lit_. Je pense que le lit peut accueillir deux personnes facilement et le sofa fait également futon....

Trop génial ! _Quatre s'assit sur le sofa et ôta ses chaussures_. Je prends le sofa. _Laisser Duo et moi dans le même lit ? Pas question !_

Quatre, vous êtes mes invités. Vous deux pouvez prendre le lit. _Quatre secoua la tête à moitié endormi._

Je suis bien là où je suis, Heero. _Il reposa sa tête et s'endormit aussitôt_.

Il est debout depuis plus de 48 heures. _Duo vint se poser à côté de moi alors qu'il regardait le blond inconscient. Je ne suis pas surpris qu'il tombe raide ainsi. Il prit l'une des couvertures et la drapa autour de Quatre._

Peut-être devrions nous le mettre dans le lit, _suggérais-je_. Le futon n'est pas des plus confortables pour dormir.

Je ne pense pas qu'il s'en soucie, _pouffa Duo._ Il sera très bien. _Il s'assit au pied de mon lit et me sourit. Il se laissa aller en arrière et regarda au travers de la lucarne qui était au-dessus du lit._ Wow. Quelle vue! _La vue de son corps allongé sur mon lit fut trop pour moi. Je lui tournais le dos et allais dans la douche pour me changer pour aller au lit._

_Quand je reviens, il s'était également changé pour aller au lit et s'était installé sur les coussins. Sa tête était levée alors qu'il regardait les étoiles. Je ne pus parler pendant un moment. Il se tourna finalement, et me regarda._

Alors, de quel côté vais-je dormir?

Où tu veux. _Je pris un coussin et l'une des couvertures supplémentaires_. Je vais dormir devant la porte. _Il lança sa main et attrapa mon poignet_.

Pourquoi? Il y a plein de place ici. Tu n'as pas besoin de te mettre dans un endroit inconfortable.

Je ne veux pas te gêner, _répondis-je sincèrement, espérant qu'il me relâche_.

Tu ne me gênes pas, Heero. J'ai confiance en toi. _Ses yeux violet rencontrèrent les miens avec facilit_. Nous avons déjà partagé avant et la seule chose que j'ai à craindre c'est que tu me piques les couvertures. _Il sourit et je dus abandonner_.

Très bien. _Je remis l'oreiller et la couverture à sa place et pris mon revolver. Je grimpais sur le lit à son côté et glissais mon arme sous mon oreiller de manière à pouvoir l'atteindre facilement._

_Il se glissa sous les couvertures à côté de moi, et je me tournais sur le côté, mon dos face à lui._ Bonne nuit, Duo.

Bonne nuit Heero, _répondit-il doucement. Il y eut un long silence et je m'assoupissais quand il parla à nouveau:_ Heero ?

Oui Duo?

Après ça, tu vas encore partir et te cacher? _J'y réfléchis un moment_.

Je ne pense pas, _répliquais-je, avec un petit sourire_.

Bien, _je pus deviner son sourire à sa voix_, parce que mon meilleur ami m'a vraiment manqué.

Le mien aussi m'a manqué. _Il se tut un instant. Puis_:

Tu avais dis que tu m'écrirais. _Sa voix n'était pas du tout accusatrice, elle ne faisait qu'énoncer un fait._

Je n'étais pas sûr que tu veuilles entendre parler de moi après, _répondis-je, mon cœur battant à tout rompre._

Heero, tu es toujours mon meilleur ami. Peu importe ce qui se passe. Et je suis le tien. OK? _Il n'y avait aucune fausseté dans la sincérité de sa voix et je fermais mes yeux, soulagé._

OK, _acquiesçais-je et il se tut à nouveau. Je m'endormais peu de temps après, écoutant sa respiration dans le noir._

_**A SUIVRE....**_

* * *

**_Les notes débiles de la traductrice:_**

**_1 C pas ce que vous pensez... _**

**_2 Ca c paske la spécialité de Duo c le vol et l'infiltration discrète pour ceux qui ne savent pas! Nan mais franchement, faut vous mettre à la page..._**

**_3 Alors là j'suis pas sûr de la trad' mais en fait c ce qui s'apparente le plus... En fait on peut apparenter ça au rôle tenu par les Shinigamis dans Yami no Matsuei... Tsuzuki : On parle de moi ??? M : Nan... Pas encore... Bientôt peut-être !!!_**

**_4 Ah... j'crois que vous aurez compris que l'une des spécialités de Dudulle c les interrogatoires ??? Et il est doué le bougre... Quoique, j'comprends que veuille pas avoir affaires au Shinigami.. Brr.. Ca fait froid dans le dos! Heero: Hn. M: Merci de ta compassion, Hee-chan. J'te jure!_**

**_5 Eh Wuffie, tu déteins sur Quatre !! Wufei: Onna! Arrête de dire n'importe quoi! M: Ouin! Quat-chan, Wuffie il est missant avec moi! Quatre: T'as fini ton chap et avancer tes fics? M: Euh... Un ch'tit peu? Quatre: Wufei, tu te charges de la surveiller. Wufei (regard sadique, sabre en main et sortit du fourreau): Pas de problème. M: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON O'SKOUR!!!!!_**

**Voilà merci encore pour vos encouragements et soutiens, ça me fait chaud au coeur (SNIFFF)... sauf que si vous voulez la suite, va falloir vous bouger paske pas d'update avant que 5 reviews ne soient postées!!! Passez vous le mot!!! Niark**


	4. Discussion

**_AFTERWARDS_**

_Ohayo minna-san !!!_

_J'espère que vous ne m'avez pas oublié et que vous ne m'en voulez pas pour cette longue absence mais j'ai eu plein de trucs à préparer la rentrée... TT_

_Et vi', mouah aussi faut que j'reprenne et j'veuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuux pas !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Wufei : Oh non, c pas vrai ! Là voilà qui recommence !!_

_M : Mais, Wu, j'veux pas retourner à la fac mouah !_

_Wufei : C'est WUFEI ! Espèce de Shazy ! Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ou sinon... (katana sortit d'on ne sait où....)._

_M (voix stridente genre Shinji dans Evangélion): Quat-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !!!!_

_Quatre (passe la tête par la porte de la salle de bain) : WUFEI !!!_

_M (danse la farandole) : Lalalalalalalala... j'm'amuse comme une folle ! Tiens ??? (regarde à droite, à gauche, sous le lit, sous le clavier...)_

_Trowa : Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Mel ?_

_M : Y sont où Hee-chan et Duo-kun ?_

_Wufei : Et tu les cherches sous ton clavier ???.... Cette onna me tuera un jour !_

_M (hausse les épaules ''') : Bof. M'en fous. Bon, y serait temps de me mettre au boulot._

_Wufei : Pas trop tôt !!!_

_**Bisous à Miko-chan ! Si tu lis c'te fic, je te promet la suite de Te Amo très vite... Ai bientôt fini chap 8. Kisu.**_

**_Merci pour les reviews. Et maintenant, ENJOY...._**

* * *

_Un bruit me réveilla le lendemain. Je me réveillais immédiatement, flingue à la main. Duo était débout presque aussi rapidement, un couteau dans sa main. Quatre nous regarda d'un air penaud d'où il était étalé sur le sol. Val était près de lui, haletant joyeusement._

Ton chien m'a fait trébucher, Heero, _grogna-t-il à mon intention et je ne pus que rire_.

Désolé Quatre. Elle essayait de t'entraîner pour que tu la nourrisses. _Je jetais un œil à l'horloge et me dépêtrais des draps_. Allais-tu vers ou sortais-tu de la salle de bain ?

J'en sortais, _grogna Quatre tout en se relevant_.

Bien, parce que je suis en retard. Je regardais Duo. Prenez-vous ce que vous désirez dans la cuisine. Il me reste 30 minutes avant que je ne doive partir. _Duo baissa son couteau et me sourit_.

Aucun problème. Va te préparer pendant que je protége Quatre de ton chien. _Je m'emparais d'une paire de jeans propre et de boxer, et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain._

_10 minutes plus tard, j'étais douché, coiffé et presque sec. Rassemblant mes cheveux en une queue de cheval, je sortis de la salle de bain et trouvais Quatre et Duo assis à la table de la cuisine avec un jus de fruit et un bol de céréales. Val mangeait avec joie dans son bol à un coin_.

Tu es prêt, Heero ? _me demanda Quatre_.

Juste une chemise à passer, _répondis-je en me tournant vers mon placard_.

Pourquoi ? La vue n'est pas si mal, _remarqua-t-il d'un sourire moqueur_.

Je ne tiens pas à me faire trucider par Trowa, _répondis-je en levant un sourcil à son égard après avoir pris une chemise dans ma penderie_, quand il apprendra que je t'ai laisse baver sur moi. _Duo éclata de rire et Quatre me fit une grimace._

_Le téléphone sonna et je partis y répondre, tout en enfilant ma chemise._

_Un sifflement admiratif m'accueillit alors que j'appuyais sur le bouton de réponse_. Sophie. _Je saluais la secrétaire de ma chef._ A quoi dois-je ce plaisir ?

Oh, le plaisir est pour MOI, Frey, _répondit-elle en m'observant. Elle se pencha sur l'écran et laissa son regard courir sur moi d'un air appréciatif_. Quelle superbe manière de commencer ma journée. Es-tu sûr de n'être intéressé que par les hommes, beau gosse ? _Je levais un sourcil et commençais à boutonner ma chemise. Sophie était toujours ainsi._

J'en suis sûr, beauté, mais si cela devait changer, tu seras la première que j'appellerais, OK ? _Je crus entendre un faible grognement de la cuisine, mais je ne me tournais pas pour autant._

Je m'en souviendrais, _elle se détacha de l'écran, retrouvant son sérieux_. Ange m'a dit de t'appeler avant que tu ne t'en ailles ce matin pour te dire que la réunion de ce lundi est annulée.

Laisse-moi deviner, _dis-je en fronçant les sourcils_, Lee n'a pas finit. _Elle me fit un petit sourire enfantin._

Bien sûr que non. Alors Ange veut que tu te focalises sur les arrière-plans pour le combat. Tu peux le faire de chez toi, pas vrai ?

J'ai tout ici. Dis lui que je la remercie. J'aurais été plus qu'ennuyé de m'être déplacé ce matin et tout découvrir sur place.

Je le sais, _sourit-elle_. Lee est terrifié, tu sais. Il a appelé ce matin totalement paniqué. _Je répondis à son sourire._

Vraiment ? Je me demande pourquoi ? _Elle laissa échapper un rire et secoua la tête_. Quand la prochaine réunion se tiendra-t-elle ?

Lundi prochain, _répondit-elle sans croiser mon regard_.

Il est AUTANT à la bourre ?

Frey ! _me morigéna-t-elle_. Nous ne sommes pas tous aussi dévoués à notre PC que tu l'es. Laisse-lui un peu de temps, c'est un bon programmeur.

Je sais que c'en est un, c'est pourquoi je ne l'ai pas encore incendié. _Elle rit franchement_. Autre chose, Sophie ?

Non, c'est tout.

Alors Jack sait que je ne viens pas aujourd'hui ?

Je lui dirais. _Elle fronça les sourcils cette fois-ci_. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Ange le garde...

Parce qu'il est bon dans son domaine, _lui répondis-je_. Merci pour le coup de fil, Sophie.

Pas de problème, Frey. _Elle pencha la tête, de nouveau en mode flirt_. Tu viens au bar vendredi prochain ?

J'ai de la visite à la maison cette semaine. Je dois jouer les guides.

Amène les avec toi. _Elle me fit un clin d'œil_. Tu me dois une danse.

Je n'ai pas oublié, _répondis-je dans un sourire_. J'essaierai, OK ?

OK. _Son sourire s'agrandit_. Passe une bonne journée, beau gosse.

Toi aussi, beauté. Je te vois lundi prochain. _Je raccrochais le téléphone en secouant la tête. Je levais mon regard vers la table pour trouver Duo et Quatre me regardant avec de grands yeux_.

Quoi ?

Je savais que tu t'étais adapté Heero, mais je ne pensais pas que cela irait aussi loin, _me dit Quatre._

Tu draguais cette femme, _ajouta Duo, paraissant aussi surpris. Je me levais de ma chaise et partit faire du café._

Sophie drague tout le monde, _l'informais-je._ C'est sa manière de communiquer.

Mais tu y as répondu, _me dit-il avec sérieux_. C'est vraiment un total changement dans ta façon d'être. Je veux dire, tu avais l'habitude de grogner quand les filles te draguaient à l'école.

J'ai appris quelques trucs à propos des relations sociales depuis, je suis heureux de pouvoir le dire.

Danse incluse? _me demanda Quatre_.

Danse incluse, _répondis-je_. J'adore cela d'ailleurs, pour autant que j'ai un bon partenaire. _J'ouvris le frigidaire et fis le tour de mes provisions_. J'vais devoir faire quelques courses. Avez-vous besoin d'un truc en particuliers ?

Fais comme d'habitude Heero, ça ira, _me dit Quatre avec un léger sourire_.

Duo ?

Ca ira. _Il me sourit. Je fis rapidement une liste et la faxait au magasin. Il se chargeait de l'approvisionnement des personnes qui ne sortaient pas beaucoup et avait un excellent service à domicile._

Cela devrait être là dans une heure à peu près, _leur dis je tout en prenant ma tasse de café et me dirigeant vers mes ordinateurs pour les allumer._

_Duo et Quatre s'affrontèrent sur l'un des jeux de combats spatiaux que j'avais conçu pendant que je travaillais. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en les entendant jouer tous les deux. Ils étaient très compétitifs, surtout Quatre, et très porté sur les insultes et ce de manière créative._

_Une heure plus tard, la sonnerie retentit. Je regardais Quatre et il partit se cacher dans la salle de bain. C'est idiot, mais mieux vaut être prévoyant que désolé. J'ouvris la porte pour trouver ma livreuse favorite à l'entrée._

Hé, Monsieur Lowe ! _Elle déposa les paniers de courses avec un sourire, sa natte tournoyant derrière elle. _Une plus grosse commande aujourd'hui ?

J'ai un ami qui visite, Marie, _répondis-je tout en signant le reçu qu'elle me présentait. Duo vint me rejoindre à l'entrée, s'appuyant sur mon épaule pour regardait la livreuse._

Salut ! _Marie tendit sa main_. Je suis Marie ! Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer...

Duo Maxwell, _lui dit-il tout en serrant sa main_.

Heureuse de vous rencontrer Monsieur Maxwell ! Je me demandais si Mr Lowe avait d'autres amis, autre que son ordinateur.

Je me posais parfois la même question, lui dit-il avec un sourire. Il prit les sacs de courses et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Wouah ! _Marie reprit le reçu et leva un sourcil à mon endroit_. Pas besoin de se demander pourquoi vous déclinez toutes les propositions féminines avec des gars comme lui autour de vous. _Elle ne prit pas la peine de baisser la voix_.

Marie, _lui dis-je menaçant._

Il est incroyablement beau ! _Je vis Duo rougir du coin de l'œil_.

Marie, ce n'est pas ça. Ce n'est qu'un ami. _Elle cligna l'un de ses grands yeux verts._

Juste un ami, hein ? Bah, c'est un début ! _me chuchota-t-elle. Je suis sûr que je vire au rouge tomate (Et ça ça doit valoir le coup d'oeil, hein Hee-chan???)._

Marie !

A bientôt, Mr Lowe ! _Elle se précipita dehors, me giflant presque de sa longue natte noire, et sauta des escaliers. Je refermais la porte derrière elle, secouant la tête. Quatre refit surface._

Je suis un peu blessé Heero, _me dit Duo tout en défaisant les sacs de courses_. Je te connaissais depuis un certain moment avant d'apprendre tes penchants. Comment se fait-il que tout le monde ici soit déjà au courant ?

Parce que c'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvée pour qu'elles arrêtent de me courir après, _répondis-je légèrement, ne voulant pas poursuivre sur CE sujet_.

Pourquoi t'a-t-elle appelé M. Lowe ? _demanda Quatre_.

C'est mon nom. Heero Yuy était le nom de code que m'a donné J au début de l'opération Météore.

Où es-tu parti chercher le Lowe ? _demanda Duo, arrêtant de ranger les courses pour me regarder pensivement._

Le gars qui m'a élevé s'appelait Odin Lowe.

Sophie t'a appelé Frey. _Quatre incita Duo à poursuivre son dépaquetage_.

Frey était le fils d'Odin dans la mythologie nordique. Odin a été la chose la plus proche d'un père que j'ai eu, alors cela m'a semblé approprié.

Je ne t'ai jamais entendu en parler avant, _me dit Duo en me regardant, indéchiffrable_.

Il est mort quand j'ai eu 7 ans à peu près.

Je suis désolé, _Quatre m'observait_. Comment est-il mort ?

C'était un assassin. Il en savait trop. Un de ses employeurs l'a fait taire.

Savais-tu que c'était un assassin ? _me demanda Duo_.

Bien sûr. Odin a été mon premier professeur. Après sa mort, j'ai rencontré le Dr J. _Je retournais à mon PC, pas à l'aise sur ce sujet._

_Quatre et Duo reprirent leur jeu et je me consacrais à ma programmation. Le reste de la journée passa tranquillement, ce dont j'étais satisfait. Quatre était exaspéré de ne pouvoir sortir, mais il avait compris que cela valait mieux que risquer d'être vu. C'était un personnage connu, après tout_. En plus, _ajouta-t-il avec un sourire,_ au moins la maison avait des fenêtres, pas comme la pièce où Trowa l'avait enfermé.

_Duo se porta volontaire pour faire la cuisine ce soir-là pendant que Quatre appelait Trowa et que je finissais les petites retouches sur mon travail._

_Trowa nous apprit que tout était calme. Ils avaient dit aux domestiques que Quatre était partit pour L4, alors les Preventers attendaient que le responsable se jette dans leur piège à souris. Je m'efforçais de ne pas écouter le reste de leur conversation une fois que j'entendis la voix de Quatre s'adoucir. Ils avaient le droit à leur intimité._

_Je quittais mon travail une fois que j'entendis Quatre raccrocher. Le dîner fut délicieux, il semblait que Duo ait appris à cuisiner depuis la guerre. Je me porter volontaire pour la vaisselle et Quatre décida de m'aider. Duo partit écouter les infos le temps que nous rangions._

_Le téléphone sonna alors que j'avais de l'eau jusqu'au coude. Sous mon regard légèrement paniqué, Duo se leva et répondit._

Qui êtes-vous ? _J'entendis une voix détestable bourdonner dans l'appartement après l'aimable salut de Duo et je grognais mentalement._

Je suis un ami de Frey, _sourit doucement Duo à l'écran_. Qui êtes-vous ?

Cela ne vous regarde pas. Est-il là ? _Duo me regarda, un de ses sourcils légèrement relevés. J'avais déjà attrapé un torchon pour m'essuyer les mains. Je levais les yeux au ciel._ Alors ? _demanda la voix avec aigreur et je réprimais un grognement_.

Donnez lui une minute, _Duo sourit alors qu'il tournait son dos à l'écran. Je posais le torchon et aller me pencher par-dessus de l'épaule de Duo. Je poussais Duo, essayant de le faire bouger, mais il se tient en place. Il se contenta de cligner innocemment ses grands yeux violets._

Jack, _dis-je à l'homme aux cheveux noirs sur l'écran_. Pourquoi appelles-tu ?

Tu n'es pas venu aujourd'hui, _cria quelque peu Jack, ses yeux gris dévorant Duo. Je vis la faim dans son regard et dû réprimer la soudaine envie d'hurler après mon supérieur. Duo n'était pas mien pour me conduire ainsi._

Sophie m'a dit que Lee n'avait pas encore finit sa part. Ange a annulé la réunion. Pourquoi aurais-je du venir ? _demandais-je sarcastiquement, essayant de le faire me regarder plutôt que Duo._

As-tu fait quelque chose ? _La voix de Jack s'enflait de colère alors que son regard revenait enfin sur moi._

J'en ai pas mal de fait. Je t'envoie mes progs, vérifie si tu ne me crois pas.

Je le ferais.

Bien. _Je cherchais le bouton de déconnection_. Au revoir Jack.

Frey, _commença-t-il à nouveau. Je raccrochais_.

Wouah, Heero, quel homme charmant. Est-ce ton patron ? _Duo me regardait alors que je me relevais._

Directeur de projet, pas patron. Ange, Dieu merci, est mon patron.

Il ne t'aime pas.

Non. _Je souris légèrement._

Pourquoi ?

Peut-être parce qu'il me doit un œil au beurre noire, _répondis-je gaiement alors que je retournais à l'évier. Quatre avait fini, de toute façon, et était appuyé contre l'évier, les sourcils relevés, inquisiteurs._

Et comment est-ce arrivé ? _demanda-t-il._

Il a essayé de me coincer dans les toilettes. _Quatre éclata de rire_.

Ce n'est pas la bonne manière de proposer un rendez-vous.

Il ne voulait pas sortir avec moi. _Je lançais le torchon à Quatre_. Et je ne voulais pas de ce qu'il offrait, d'où l'œil au beurre noire.

_Nous regardâmes la télévision pendant un moment, zappant pour voir s'il y avait des quelconques nouvelles de L4. Il n'y avait rien. Quatre s'endormit sur le futon, je pourrais jurer qu'il le faisait délibérément, si ce n'est que je savais à quel point il était épuisé. Je savais également que Quatre ne blesserait jamais intentionnellement. Tout cela l'avait complètement lessivé._

_Je fis un nouveau tour, m'assurant que tous les systèmes étaient allumés et fonctionnaient. Duo et moi nous changeâmes pour aller au lit, et après nous être mis au lit, nous et nos armes au lit, nous préparâmes à dormir._

_Je me réveillais au milieu de la nuit. Pendant un moment, je restais à cligner des yeux dans la nuit, tentant de comprendre pourquoi je m'étais réveillé. Mes alarmes internes ne sonnaient pas, la maison était calme et silencieuse. En fait, je me sentais en sécurité, bien et au chaud, au chaud ?_

_Je baissais les yeux. Duo était étendu contre ma poitrine, un bras autour de moi, son corps blotti étroitement contre le mien. Sa tête était posée sur mon épaule et son élastique devait s'être cassé car tous ses magnifiques cheveux étaient étendus sur moi. Il dormait tranquillement, un sourire sur ses lèvres, le visage levé vers le mien._

_Oh Seigneur. Je parvins à me forcer à respirer. Je levais une main, et m'apprêtais à toucher sa joue, arrêtant ma main à quelques millimètres de sa peau. Sans le toucher, je dessinais son visage et les lignes de ses cheveux. Je fermais les yeux, sentant la douleur se réveillait en moi._

_Je sortit précautionneusement du lit, ne voulant pas le réveiller et me dirigea vers la terrasse arrière. Je désarmais le système de sécurité et m'assit sur la dernière marche. Val s'était levé en même temps que moi et sortit me rejoindre. Elle s'assit près de moi et je cachais mon visage dans sa fourrure, laissant son manteau absorber mes larmes. Au contraire de moi, Duo n'était pas habitué à dormir seul. Il s'était blotti contre moi, pensant dans son sommeil que j'étais quelqu'un d'autre. Elle devait le tenir ainsi, le laissant la tenir ainsi aussi, et oh mon Dieu, comme je l'enviais._

_Une main se posa gentiment sur ma tête et je la levais pour trouver Quatre se tenant debout devant moi._

Oh Heero,_ dit il doucement en s'asseyant près de moi, m'ouvrant ses bras. Je pris le réconfort qu'il m'offrait, me laissant aller dans son étreinte._

Je ne voulais pas te réveiller,_ murmurais-je, me sentant coupable_.

Tout va bien, _me rassura-t-il_. Je t'ai dit la dernière fois que j'étais là pour toi.

_La dernière fois. Quand Duo nous avait revu après avoir rencontré Hilde. Il avait passé toute la soirée à nous décrire l'entreprenante pilote d'Oz et j'avais finalement abandonné mes rêves. Cela avait diablement douloureux. Quatre m'avait trouvé cette nuit également. Pour la première fois, j'avais dit à quelqu'un ce que j'avais sur le cœur et recherché du réconfort. Quatre avait gagné ma confiance cette nuit-là et il m'avait aidé et écouté vidé mon cœur sans émettre le moindre jugement. Il ne me tança pas pour aimer Duo, ni ne me dit que j'avais tort. Il m'avait juste écouté. Je savais, même à cet instant, quel cadeau cela était vraiment._

Tu as besoin de te reposer, _tentais-je, mais Quatre n'étais pas près de me laisser. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de mes épaules._

Cela ne va pas mieux ? _me demanda-t-il avec douceur_.

Non. _J'abandonnais_. J'ai essayé Quatre, j'ai vraiment essayé de l'oublier. Je ne voulais pas penser à lui ainsi. Je voulais juste être son ami. Je sais que c'est tout ce que je ne serai jamais. Je fermais les yeux.

Alors pourquoi es-tu dehors ?

Je me suis réveillé et il s'était blotti contre moi. J'étais dans ses bras..._Je m'étranglais, puis pris une profonde inspiration._ Là où j'ai toujours voulu, rêvé d'être...Mais je sais que ce n'est pas moi qui lui manquais... Je ne suis pas... _Je dus à nouveau m'arrêter et prendre une nouvelle profonde inspiration._

Oh, Heero...

Il n'est pas mien. Je le sais. Il ne sera jamais mien. _Je m'assis et Quatre me laissa partir_. Malgré tout mon désir de l'avoir à mes côtés, malgré tout mon amour, je ne suis pas ce qu'il veut. Je ne serais jamais ce qu'il désire. Seigneur comme je le sais. _Quatre posa sa main sur mon épaule._

Que puis-je faire Quatre ? Je suis parti. Ai construit une nouvelle vie. Essayé de l'oublier. Cela n'a pas marché. Je regardais la lune qui dansait sur les vagues. Je pensais à lui chaque jour. Il me manquait chaque jour. C'est pourquoi je n'ai jamais appelé aucun d'entre vous, Quatre. J'essayais d'oublier. J'essayais de me passer de lui. Je pensais y être parvenu au moins pour ne pas en arriver à...cela. Et je suis là, un jour après l'avoir revu, et c'est la même chose. Cela est aussi douloureux ! _Je dissimulais mon visage dans mes mains_. La seule chose que je puisse faire est de partir loin d'ici, dans ses vagues et ne jamais revenir. _La main de Quatre se resserra_. Alors peut-être cela cessera-t-il.

_Le téléphone sonna dans la maison avant que Quatre ne puisse répondre. Nous étions tous deux sur pieds immédiatement, ouvrant la porte vitrée. Duo parvint au téléphone en premier. Il leva la tête de l'écran brillant, son visage pâle dans l'étrange lumière._

C'est Trowa, _dit-il, son regard se posant sur Quatre_. Il a été blessé.

**__**

**_A SUIVRE...._**

* * *

**Alors ??? C'est y pas tout bo tout zoli tout mimi tout plein ?????? Moi, j'ADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE ce chapitre et les sentiments de Heero ainsi que la manière dont ils sont transmis par l'auteur. J'en ai eu les larmes aux yeux la première fois que je l'ai lu et là encore je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir de la compassion pour pauv' p'tit Hee-chan d'amour à moi qui est tout seul avec un gros chagrin.**

_Tape sur l'épaule, je me tourne et tombe sur Duo, une faux à la main, colère dans le regard._

_M_ : **Euh.... Duo ? Keskya ?**

_Duo_ : **Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?** (_Montre l'écran de mon PC_)

_M_ : **Bah? Un écran, baka !**

_Duo, jouant avec sa faux_ : **Non, j'te parle de ce que t'as écrit !**

_M (qui calcule combien de temps il lui faut pour atteindre la porte)_ : **Ben les sentiments d'Heero.**

_Duo_ : **Et pourquoi il est dans les bras de Quatre ?**

_M (Du coin de l'œil, repère Trowa qui s'approche pas content du tout)_ : **Euh... J'sais pas pourquoi mais j'le sens mal là... mais vraiment mal...**

_Trowa et Duo (air sadique sur le visage)_ : **Ca on te le fait pas dire !**

_M :_ **OSKOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR !**

_Quelques instants plus tard, Melahel sur son PC portable, cachée sous le lit :_

**Bah voilà , c'est tout pour aujourd'hui... J'aimerai bien une ch'tite review pour me récompenser de mes peines... et pour savoir ce que vous penser du chapitre quand aux sentiments d'Hee-chan. A bientôt, si j'm'en sors vivante !!!! lol ! ''' Kisu.**


	5. Se sacrifier

**AFTERWARDS**

Ohayo minna-san !

J'espère que vous ne m'avez pas oublié et que vous ne m'en voulez pas pour cette longue absence mais j'ai eu plein de trucs à faire…comme préparer la rentrée…

TT

Merci pour les reviews. Et maintenant, ENJOY….

* * *

**_Chapitre 5 : Se sacrifier_**

Nous arrivâmes à l'hôpital quelques heures plus tard. Le trajet fut tendu tant notre inquiétude était grande. On ne se parla pas beaucoup, chacun d'entre nous noyé dans ses propres pensées.

Wufei était dans la salle d'attente, son uniforme maculé de sang. Le sang de Trowa me souffla mon esprit. Mais je notais une étrange bosse sous sa manche droite. Duo lança un coup d'œil à Wufei et s'assit. Je parvins à rester debout malgré le fait que je voulais aussi m'asseoir.

Quatre, doux, gentil Quatre jeta un regard à Wufei et s'étouffa de rage.

Que diable s'est-il passé ? hurla-t-il à Wufei. Wufei parut stupéfait. Je m'approchais et posais une main sur le bras de Quatre.

Quatre. Wufei ne lui a pas tiré dessus.

Je sais cela ! Il se tourna vers moi, ce qui était ce que je voulais. Wufei paraissait trop bouleversé pour pouvoir affronter un Quatre dans cet état. Je suis parti et ils m'ont assuré que j'étais la cible ! Apparemment, ils se sont trompés ! Pourquoi ne s'en sont-ils pas rendu compte ? Il tremblait de colère. J'ai dit que Trowa pouvait être en danger par ma faute mais personne ne m'a écouté !

Je t'écoute, Quatre. Le rassurais-je puis me tournais vers Wufei. Il y a un garde devant sa porte ?

Oui. Et seule Sally et son équipe peuvent y entrer. Elle a dit qu'il devrait se réveiller d'ici quelques heures. La balle a endommagé son poumon, mais Sally m'a dit que ce n'était pas trop grave. Wufei se détendit un peu alors que le feu qui brûlait dans les yeux de Quatre s'éteignait lentement.

Et pour toi ? Je fis un geste vers sa manche.

Je vais bien. Quatre s'approcha et leva la manche de la chemise de Wufei. Une bande était enroulée autour de son avant-bras.

Que s'est-il passé ? Quatre fronça les sourcils.

J'ai été également blessé. Pas aussi gravement- cela a traversé.

Alors celui qui agit vous a visé tous les deux ? Duo se leva. Pourquoi ?

Il en veut aux pilotes de Gundam. Lady Une entra dans la pièce, une équipe de Preventers sur les talons. Nous venons de recevoir un message de l'assassin. Il veut vos têtes. Elle délivra ses nouvelles sans émotion, comme si l'assassin les avait invités pour prendre le thé.

Où ? Demandais-je. Une silhouette familière se détacha du groupe derrière Lady Une. Elle avait un morceau de papier dans la main.

Cela fait du bien de te revoir, Heero, lui dit Hilde avec un joyeux sourire.

J'en suis heureux aussi… commençais-je avant que Duo ne m'interrompe.

Hilde, que fais-tu ici ? Explosa Duo. Ce n'est pas sûr !

Je suis un Preventer également, Duo ! répondit elle, nullement intimidée. Cela ne devait pas m'étonner. Bien sûr qu'elle ne laisserait pas Duo se joindre à nous sans elle. Je laisser mes yeux courir sur sa silhouette, notant la délicate courbe de son estomac avec un serrement au cœur. Pas étonnant que Duo soit inquiet. Diable, moi aussi j'étais inquiet !

Tu n'es pas supposé t'occuper de ce genre de mission ! Tu n'es en charge que de mission de garde du corps ! Duo était furieux.

Elle est en mission de garde du corps, intervint une autre douce voix familière, et Réléna s'avança, Zechs sur les talons. Ils étaient également vêtus de l'uniforme des Preventers et la présence de ceux qui formaient le groupe de Preventers derrière Une s'expliquait. Ils dissimulaient Réléna. Une autre pensée me vint à l'esprit, l'ancien ami de Oz de Zech qui avait rempilé devait être Hilde. Mais pourquoi Duo ne me l'a-t-il pas dit ?

Que faites VOUS ici ? Beugla Duo à l'intention de Réléna.

Elle a tout à fait le droit de rendre visite à un ami à l'hôpital, Duo ! Intervient à son tour Hilde.

Je suis parfaitement en sécurité, intervient Réléna, d'une voix acide. Mon Dieu, grognais-je mentalement, ça pourrait continuer indéfiniment ! Quelle bande d'ânes bâtés !

Puis-je voir ce message, Hilde ? Demandais-je poliment, essayant de mettre un terme à leur dispute. Elle se tourna vers moi, ignorant Duo, et me donna la feuille.

Nous l'avons reçu il y a de cela une heure.

_Les pilotes de Gundam doivent payer pour leur péché. J'appellerai sur eux la Justice Divine._

_Le Magicien._

Super. Alors il est le bras gauche de Dieu, c'est ça ? Je donnais le message à Quatre après l'avoir étudié.

Justice Divine ? Duo lisait par-dessus l'épaule de Quatre. A-t-il traîné trop longtemps avec toi, Fei ? demanda-t-il, provoquant. Wufei rougit, mais avant que je n'intervienne, notre pacifiste intervint à ma place.

Duo, le morigéna Réléna, Wufei ne blesserait jamais ses amis ! Duo se tû mais je ne pu m'empêcher de renâcler. Réléna me foudroya du regard et Wufei rougit un peu plus. Un froid tomba sur la pièce pendant un instant et Wufei fit un pas vers moi.

Yuy… je n'ai jamais… je veux dire…

Inutile Chang. Lui dis-je. C'était la guerre et nous n'étions pas amis.

Heero, grogna Réléna.

C'est la vérité, l'arrêta Wufei avant qu'elle ne commence à me faire la morale. C'était la guerre et nous n'étions pas amis.

Exact. Ajoutais-je et je vis Wufei se détendre. Je repris la note à Quatre et me tournais vers Hilde.

As-tu pu en tirer quelque chose, lui demandais-je.

Rien… c'est complètement vierge.

Pourquoi se fait-il appeler le Magicien ? Quatre se mordit la lèvre en posant la question. Vous pensez que c'est un scientifique ou un truc dans le genre ?

Peut-être veut-il se débarrasser de nous par magie ? Suggéra Duo.

Peut-être était-ce son nom de code pendant la guerre ? Essaya Réléna.

Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un Magicien, intervient Zechs.

Moi non plus. Une fronçait ses sourcils. Il a peut être un lien avec l'Alliance…. Je jetais un nouveau regard à la note et soudain une lumière se fit. Je me mis à rire.

Quoi ? S'enquit Quatre avec froideur.

Je sais. Répondis-je, un vieux film que j'avais vu quelque mois plus tôt défilant dans ma tête. C'est un ancien Ozzie.

Je viens de dire…. Commença Une mais je levais une main, l'interrompant.

Croyez-moi. Il est d'Oz. Cela apparaît clairement dans sa note. La question qui se pose est de savoir combien de temps allons-nous devoir marcher sur une allée de brique jaune avant de le trouver ? Ils me regardèrent tous pendant un moment.

Heero, sans vouloir te vexer, t'es devenu fou ? Me demanda Duo, d'un air badin.

Non. Je rendis la note à Hilde. Le Magicien est une référence à un film. Plus particulièrement, au Magicien d'Oz, un très vieux film.

Le Magicien d'Oz ? Une cligna des yeux et me regarda. C'est un film de guerre ? Je faillis rire à nouveau.

Loin de là. C'est un film fantastique. Une petite fille se rend dans un pays magique appelé Oz et tente de retrouver le chemin de sa maison. Je dissimulais un sourire. Je ne devais vraiment pas lui dire qu'elle me rappeler la vieille sorcière de l'Ouest dans le film.

Ca semble bizarre…. Lady Une fronçait toujours les sourcils.

Vous devriez le voir, Madame. Je regardais par la fenêtre la foule de reporters en dessous. Ca, cela me rappelle les singes volants. Il y a une jolie foule dehors. Réléna me rejoignit devant la fenêtre.

Tu veux que j'aille leur parler ? Me demanda-t-elle timidement. Je pourrais faire diversion et vous pourriez ainsi tous partir. Je la regardais, ces paroles recevant un écho dans ma tête. Une diversion…

Non ! Intervient furieusement Duo, ses yeux revenant sur Hilde. Tu veux qu'il se souvienne que tu nous as aidé. Un plan venait de naître dans mon esprit et je sentis un sourire féroce se former sur mes lèvres. Je me tournais vers Réléna et portais sa main à mes lèvres.

Merci, Réléna, lui dis-je tout en déposant un baiser sur le dos de sa main. Tu viens de me donner une magnifique idée. Elle me regarda avec appréhension.

Vraiment ?

Réléna ne va pas servir à faire diversion ! Duo se tourna vers moi.

Bien sûr que non elle ne le fera pas. Lui répondis-je tranquillement. Elle va rentrer à la maison avec ses gardes du corps.

Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ? Me demanda Lady Une.

Wufei et Sally vont rester ici avec Trowa jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse être transporté, lui répondis-je. Ils ont le plus de formation médical. Quatre et Duo vont retourner chez moi.

Je ne vais pas laisser Trowa, me coupa Quatre furieux.

Tu le dois, répondis-je. Nous ne pouvons laisser tous les pilotes en un seul et même endroit. Trowa se remettra mieux en sachant que tu es en sécurité Quatre. Quatre ouvrit la bouche. Ce n'est que pour un moment, Quatre. Tentais-je de l'amadouer.

Et que vas-tu faire pendant que nous allons nous cacher ? Me demanda Wufei. Je montrais la fenêtre.

Le Magicien a visé Quatre en premier parce que c'est celui d'entre nous qui est le plus médiatisé. Je vais changer cela.

Tu veux devenir la cible ? Demanda Hilde avec un léger sourire. Ca pourrait marcher.

Cela va marcher. Je lui souris. Elle hocha la tête, en signe d'agrément alors que Duo et Quatre explosaient.

Tu ne peux pas ! Je vais le faire ! Je pris une profonde inspiration.

Je vais le faire, et vous non. Je les foudroyais du regard. Tu es toujours la première cible, Quatre, et tu as besoin de Duo en soutien. Fei et Trowa sont blessés Je suis le seul disponible. Quatre se tû, mais Duo était toujours mécontent. Je quittais la pièce. Il était temps pour moi de partir et d'aller à la rencontre du Magicien.

Des pas me poursuivirent dans le couloir. Je ne m'y attendais pas moins. J'appuyais sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Des mains se posèrent sur mes épaules et je me tournais pour faire face à un Duo furieux. Avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, je sortis mes clés de ma poche.

Ce sont les clés de la voiture et de la maison. Je pris sa main et les y firent tomber. Si quelque chose devait m'arriver, la maison et toutes mes possessions te reviendront. Le nom de mon avocat est dans mes fichiers, contacte-le. Tout est déjà prêt. Duo écarquilla les yeux. Et essaie de trouver un bon foyer pour Val ?

Heero. Il avait retrouvé son calme. Tu ne peux pas faire ça seul.

Ca se passera bien. Je lui fis un petit sourire. Je suis le Soldat Parfait, tu t'en souviens ? L'ascenseur s'ouvrit derrière et je m'y précipitais. Assure-toi que Quatre reste en sécurité. J'te fais confiance Duo ! Les portes se fermèrent avant qu'il ne puisse répondre.

Les journalistes sautaient sur tous ceux qui quittaient l'hôpital. Tout ce que j'avais à faire était de dire que je venais rendre visite à l'un de mes anciens compagnons et on me sauta immédiatement dessus. Je révélais assez facilement que j'étais le fameux pilote 01.

Quelqu'un en a-t-il après les pilotes ?

Allez-vous ramener vos Gundams ?

Ne vous sentez-vous pas coupables d'avoir tué dans de personnes ? Ah ah…. Voilà qui était inattendu. Je me tournais vers la dernière personne qui avait posé cette question, un homme couvert d'un long manteau noir, un chapeau posé bas sur son front. Ces yeux qui me regardaient brillaient de colère. Inhabituel pour un reporter.

Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un vise les pilotes, et non nous n'allons pas réutiliser nos Gundams, et non pas spécialement. C'était la guerre. Oz a choisit de me combattre.

Les lèvres de cet étrange reporter se tordirent en un rictus. Bingo. J'admirais tout de même son audace – attendre avec les reporters. A présent, tout ce qu'il me reste à faire, c'est l'inciter à me suivre.

Allez, mon petit chaton, viens là, pensais-je.

Comment va Monsieur Barton ?

Monsieur Winner est-il là ?

Ne pensez vous pas que vous avez tout fait pour en arriver là ? Et bah, pas mal Mister, même les autres journalistes le regardaient, choqués. Ne te donne pas si rapidement.

Monsieur Barton se remet sûrement. Non, Monsieur Winner n'est pas là. Et non. Ceci est assurément le travail d'un fou, sans rapport aucun avec la réalité. Je souris aux autres journalistes. Il faut vraiment que je m'en aille. Merci. Je traversais la foule et descendit la rue. Un bref regard par-dessus mon épaule me confirma mon sentiment.

Il me suivait.

Parfait.

Je tournais dans une allée à quelques blocs de l'hôpital et attendit. Peu de temps après, une minute à peu près, il apparut à l'entrée. Il marqua une pause quand il vit que je l'attendais.

Alors, une autre question à me poser ? Lui demandais-je. Ou viens-tu faire justice ?

Vous savez pourquoi je suis là, gronda-t-il et il s'avança un peu plus dans l'allée. Il sortit un revolver et le pointa dans ma direction.

Ah… Le Magicien je suppose ? Ou un de ses agents ?

Je suis le Magicien, proclama—il et je faillis éclater de rire. Il manquait la fumée et la tête volante, mais il avait déjà le ton pompeux.

Et pourquoi nous en veux-tu ? Je savais qu'il me le dirait. Ils le faisaient tous. Pourtant, le bref éclat de douleur qui assombrit son visage me surprit.

Tu l'as tué. Le ton onctueux avait disparu.

C'est possible. J'ai tué beaucoup de gens. Je croisais son regard sans hésiter. C'est ce qui arrive pendant la guerre. Qui était-il ?

Steven ? Sa douleur transparaissait dans sa voix et je reconnus le nom. Il était un pilote d'Aries.

Ton amant ? Demandais-je doucement.

Non, sa peine se fit à nouveau entendre. Ce n'était pas ça. Il avait une femme… Je n'étais qu'un ami. Son meilleur ami.

Mais vous l'aimiez tout de même. Il ne me facilitait pas la tâche. Il était difficile de se haïr soi-même. N'aurais-je pas moi-même tenté de venger la mort de Duo ?

Qu'en savez-vous ? Gronda-t-il et il défit le cran de sûreté de son arme.

Plus que je ne le voudrais, lui dis-je d'un ton las. A quel batail perdit-il la vie ?

Il était stationné sur un navire de Oz, Endurance. J'acquiesçais.

C'était moi alors. J'ai détruit ce navire. Il laissa échapper un soupir. Je suis le seul responsable. Je le regardais dans les yeux, notant sa douleur et sa colère. Tue-moi et venge-le. Bon sang, je commençais à ressembler à Réléna.

Tu ne vas pas te défendre ?

Non. Mais, peux-tu me promettre quelque chose ? Il parut surpris. Après m'avoir tué, laisse les autres tranquilles. Ta vengeance sera complète. Je suis sûr que Steven ne voudrait pas que tu passes ta vie à le venger. Il voudrait que tu vives pour lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui c'est vrai, ses lèvres s'étirèrent légèrement, puis il secoua la tête et son étreinte se resserra sur son arme. Essaies-tu de me manipuler ?

Non. Je fermais les yeux un instant, je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire. C'était facile de rappeler le Soldat Parfait à la surface. J'ouvris les yeux et foudroyait l'homme de mon regard le plus glacial. Vas-y. Je suis celui qui a tué ton ami. Il est probablement mort en hurlant son agonie alors que son armure brûlait autour de lui… Beaucoup crient quand ils meurent… Un coup de feu se fit entendre, puis plusieurs. Je me retrouvais à genoux avant de m'en rendre compte.

Je me sentais glacé. Je baissais le regard, observant le sang s'écouler de mes nombreuses blessures sur ma chemise et mon jeans. Il avait vidé son chargeur sur moi. Je regardais mon meurtrier, ses yeux grands ouverts, son arme tremblant dans ses mains.

Merci, parvins-je à articuler.

Quoi ! Il parut surpris, affolé. J'en riais presque. Je ne me sentais pas bien non plus.

Tu dois partir. Fuis tant que tu le peux.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avoir laissé faire cela ? Il laissa tomber son arme, tendant ses mains vers moi.

J'en avais assez d'être seul, lui répondis-je avant que les ténèbres ne m'envahissent.

_**A suivre…

* * *

**_

_**Je le répète pour ceux qui n'aurait point l'habitude de mon genre, je ne fais pas de traduction littérale paske j'trouve ça barbant… Je garde toujours l'esprit du texte et le style de l'auteur tout en y ajoutant ma petite pincée pour rendre le tout intéressant…**_

_**Autre chose, si j'ai pas 5 reviews au moins sur ce chapitre, je ne poursuivrais plus la trad' paske de toutes les fics que je traduis c celle qui semble attirer le moins de monde, alors je ferais autre chose… A vous de défendre vos couleurs…**_


	6. Vivre

**AFTERWARDS**

_**Ohayo minna-san !**_

_**Voici la nouvelle update en réponse aux gentils reviews et encouragements reçus.**_

**_Merci à tous. Que ceux qui craignaient que je n'arrête ne se fassent pas de soucis, je continuerai tant que la fic aura des supporters, après… Et maintenant, ENJOY…

* * *

_**

**Chapitre 6 : Vivre**

Je me réveillais. C'était un sentiment déplaisant. J'espérais ne plus avoir à le ressentir. Je clignais des yeux. De grands yeux bleus étaient posés sur moi. Zut.

Heero ? Tu es réveillé ?

Réléna. Je clignais des yeux et l'image se fit plus nette. Où suis-je ?

A l'hôpital.

Comment suis-je parvenu jusque ici ? J'aurais dû être mort avant que les secours ne viennent à moi. Maudites nanites (_ndlA : molécule permettant la régénération des globules blancs permettant à une personne blessée ou malade de lutter plus efficacement contre son mal_) de Dr J.

Le sergent Kelly a appelé les secours.

Le sergent Kelly ? Le magicien ?

Mais que diable cela voulait-il dire ? Pourquoi avait il appelé ?

Il a appuyé sur tes blessures et attendu jusqu'à ce que les Preventers et les médecins arrivent.

Où est-il ?

Les Preventers l'ont arrêté. Wufei et Duo sont en train de l'interroger. Je clignais à nouveau des yeux et m'assit. Mon corps protesta un peu, mais pas trop. Réléna était toujours assise à mes côtés sur le lit, apparaissant fraîche et pimpante dans son tailleur blanc.

Comment va Trowa ?

Il est réveillé. Les médecins ont dit à Quatre qu'il se remettrait parfaitement.

Excellent. Je lui fis un petit sourire. Est-ce que les autres vont bien ? Je commençais à retirer les bandages de mon torse.

Tout le monde va bien. Et toi aussi apparemment. Les yeux de Réléna s'écarquillèrent en voyant les plaies qui commençaient déjà à cicatriser. Heero… comment ? Je veux dire, cela fait à peine 12 heures… 12 heures ? Ce maudit truc devient de plus en plus efficace. Bon sang.

Dr J, lui répondis-je avec honnêteté. Il fit quelques manipulations sur moi. Réléna tendit la main et toucha doucement l'une de mes cicatrices.

Es-tu humain ? Me demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Trop parfois. Je souris un peu plus largement. Puis je te remercier pour ne pas m'avoir trop collé ? Elle me sourit à son tour.

Tu peux. Elle baissa les yeux vers le sol pendant un instant puis les releva sur moi. Heero… Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose… Oh non, grognais-je mentalement. Le médecin choisit cet instant pour pénétrer dans la chambre. Il m'ausculta et me déclara apte à quitter l'hôpital bien qu'il fut surpris de ma rapide guérison.

Réléna, Hilde et Zechs sortirent dans le couloir, me laissant un peu d'intimité afin que je puisse m'habiller. Une bonne âme m'avait apporté des vêtements propres. Les clés de ma maison étaient au dessus du tas, sur mes chaussures, Duo devait les avoir laissées ou peut être les avait-il données à Hilde. Une infirmière vient me trouver avec les papiers de sortie. Je les signais puis jetais un regard dans le couloir. Réléna était entourée d'une foule d'admirateurs –médecins et infirmières. Je croisais le regard de Hilde et haussais un sourcil interrogateur. Elle me sourit avec compréhension. Je retournais dans ma chambre et sortit par l'escalier de secours.

Ma jeep était là où je l'avais laissée.

Val m'attendait quand je rentrais à la maison, frénétique. Je m'excusais auprès d'elle, la laissais sortir et la nourris avant d'écouter ma messagerie.

Le premier était de Jack qui se plaignait de ne pas avoir reçu mon travail d'hier. Bien entendu.

Le second était de ma chef. Apparemment, elle avait vu les infos et avait compris que le pilote 01 et Frey Lowe n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne. Merde.

Le troisième était de Quatre, me demandant de l'appeler dès que je le pourrais.

Le quatrième était de Lady Une, me demandant un rapport.

Je me laissais aller contre le dossier de chaise, et observais la machine. Bon sang. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas pu mourir comme je l'avais prévu ? Kelly se serait ainsi vengé et je ne serais pas assis ici me demandant ce que je devais faire. Je ne pouvais reprendre ma tranquille petite vie. Tout avait éclaté en mille morceaux autour de moi. Val posa sa tête sur ma cuisse et je lui caressais les oreilles inconsciemment.

Le devoir avant tout. Je tapais rapidement un message d'excuse à Ange et lui soumettais ma démission. Pendant qu'il se téléchargeait, avec tout le travail que j'avais fait pour eux, je tapais rapidement mon rapport. Je l'envoyais rapidement au QG des Preventers. Je ne voulais pas appeler Quatre. Val me chatouilla le genou de sa truffe et je soupirais. Mon téléphone sonna, me faisant sursauter et je me demandais qui pouvait bien m'appeler cette fois-ci. Je ne me sentais pas d'humeur à faire la conversation.

La messagerie se mit en marche et la voix de Duo se fit entendre dans la pièce.

Heero ? Où diable es-tu passé ? Hilde m'a dit que tu avais quitté l'hôpital il y a des heures ! Tu as intérêt à ne pas m'avoir laissé tomber une fois de plus ! Appelle-moi dès que tu as ce message. Il déclina son numéro de téléphone et raccrocha. Voulais-je parler à Duo ?

Le téléphone sonna à nouveau, une minute plus tard. A nouveau, je restais simplement assis et attendis que la messagerie se mette en marche.

Une vient de me dire que tu viens de lui faxer ton rapport depuis ta maison. Je sais que tu es là ! Réponds au téléphone… Bon sang Heero ! Je l'entendis prendre une profonde inspiration. Merde Yuy ! Tu m'avais promis que tu ne disparaîtrais pas à nouveau ! Si tu ne prends pas ce putain de téléphone tout de suite, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire… J'appuyais sur un bouton qui me connecta mais laissait l'écran éteins.

Je suis là.

J'arrive.

Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Il faut que je te parle.

Maintenant Duo ? La panique se fit sentir en moi. Je me rendis compte que je ne voulais vraiment pas parler à Duo. Je suis fatigué.

Oui, maintenant. Et ne pense pas à te faire la malle, je ne suis qu'à quelques minutes de chez toi. Je suis arrivé à l'hôpital peu de temps après que tu ne l'es quitté toi-même. Hilde m'a dit que tu as fait un repli stratégique. Il rit à cela. Elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas très galant de ta part de l'avoir laissée là-bas seule avec tous ces fans de Réléna.

Réléna se débrouillait très bien seule, je pense, lui rétorquais-je, me demandant combien de temps il me restait. Il ne me fallait que 5 minutes pour quitter la maison.

Je suis là, m'informa platement Duo. Viens m'ouvrir la porte. Bon sang, il me connaissait trop bien.

Duo était sur le pas de ma porte, il me détailla rapidement. Tu te remets vite.

Ouais. Il me dépassa, entra dans la maison, et s'assis sur mon futon.

Qu'est ce que J t'as fait exactement ?

Des nanites. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement.

Elles sont intedites d'utilisation sur les êtres humains.

Avec raison. Mais ce genre de considérations a-t-elle jamais arrêtée sur J ?

Mais… Quand tu t'es autodétruit avec le Wing… tu es resté inconsciemment pendant un mois… Je m'assis sur le sol en face de lui mais à quelque distance.

Les nanites n'avaient pas atteint leur actuel niveau d'efficacité. Elles s'ajustaient encore à mon organisme. Je le regardais. Etait-ce de cela que tu voulais me parler ?

Non. L'expression faciale de Duo se changea en une que je ne pouvais lire. Réléna t'a dit que Wufei et moi avons interrogé Kelly ?

Oui.

Il nous a dits que tu lui avais dit de te tuer.

Oui. Duo me foudroya du regard.

Pourquoi Heero ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas réagi ? Tu aurais pu te débarrasser de ce type ! Je le sais ! Bon sang, il le savait aussi !

Il essayait de venger la mort de son ami.

Ce n'est pas une raison ! Duo se leva brusquement et commença à aller et venir dans la pièce.

Duo, j'ai tué ces amis. Si toi ou Quatre ou Trowa ou Wufei avait été tué, j'aurais fait la même chose que lui. J'aurais pourchassé la personne que je jugerais responsable et l'aurais tué. Duo s'arrêta et me regarda un moment. N'aurais-tu pas agit ainsi toi aussi ? N'aurais-tu pas voulu te venger ? Si quelqu'un tuait Hilde ou Wufei ou Quatre ou Trowa… ne voudrais-tu pas le descendre ? Ne chercherais-tu pas à te venger ?

Assez. Me coupa Duo. Il retourna s'asseoir sur le futon.

Je suis désolé, Duo. Mais…

Je t'ai dit d'arrêter Heero. Il me regarda. Si tu dois en parler, alors dis moi pourquoi tu l'as remercié ? Kelly tremblait quand il nous l'a dit. Wufei et moi également, mais ça c'est une autre histoire. Tu l'as terrorisé, Heero. Kelly ne pouvait y croire. _« Il était couvert de sang et il m'a remercié ! Il m'a remercié pour l'avoir tué_ ». C'était la seule chose qu'il répétait encore et encore à la fin.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il regrette son geste. Il eut un grognement de dédain.

Et bien, tu as obtenu l'effet inverse. Selon Kelly, il va en avoir des cauchemars jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Tu n'es qu'un bâtard égoïste, Heero !

Le suis-je ? Je fus surpris un instant. Je suppose que oui. Mon accord ne sembla satisfaire Duo.

Je t'ai entendu parler avec Quatre la nuit dernière. Il eut un sourire amer alors que je le regardais, abasourdi. As-tu demandé à Kelly de tuer pour que ses fantômes le laissent en paix ou parce que tu voulais mourir ?

Les deux. Répondis-je franchement après un silence. Cela me semblait être la solution idéale. Duo se leva à nouveau.

Une solution idéale ? Une manière intéressante de parler de ta mort. Me répondit-il d'un ton hargneux.

Kelly était amoureux de ce pilote d'Aries. Lui dis-je. Il était inutile de travestir la vérité à présent. Je comprenais ce qu'il ressentait. Je ne me suis pas rendu dans cette allée avec l'intention de mourir… mais quand il me dit pourquoi il nous traquait… je ne pus agir. Cela me semblait injuste. Duo s'assit en face de moi sur le sol. Avant qu'il ne puisse parler, mon téléphone sonna. Nous restâmes assis à nous regarder dans le blanc des yeux, aucun de nous ne bougeant. La messagerie se déclencha.

Frey… euh Heero, je crois. C'est Ange. J'ai reçu ta démission. Ce n'est pas la peine. Je me moque de ce que tu as pu être. Tu es un sacré programmeur et c'est tout ce qui m'intéresse. Je suis désolée pour mon dernier message qui était un peu dur… Je n'étais encore sûre de rien. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de démissionner. Je te considère toujours comme un membre de mon équipe… S'il te plait rappelle-moi… tu as mon numéro.

Tu as démissionné ? Duo fis d'un regard le tour de ma maison. Etais-tu en train de préparer ton départ ?

Elle semblait assez secouée… Je pensais que démissionner était la meilleur solution. Je ne répondis pas à la deuxième question, n'étant pas sûr de la réponse moi-même.

Je devrais te battre comme plâtre. Duo secoua la tête. Inquiète ne veut pas dire te haïr. Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre sur la nature humaine.

Je le sais. Duo tendit la main et me releva le menton.

M'aimes-tu Heero ?

Oui. Cela me semblait stupide de nier ce qu'il savait déjà.

Alors je veux que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

D'accord. Il sourit légèrement.

D'accord alors que tu ne sais même pas ce que je veux ?

Oui.

Tu ne fuis pas. Tu vas rester ici, retrouver ton job et nous faire de superbes jeux.

Très bien.

Tu vas appeler Quatre une fois par semaine.

Ok.

Tu n'essayeras plus de t'autodétruire désormais. Ca c'était déjà un peu plus difficile à promettre. Ca a toujours été ma porte de sortie. Il vit mon hésitation et fronça les sourcils. Et tu ne laisses personne te tuer. Son froncement de sourcils s'accentua alors qu'il attendait ma réponse et je soupirais.

D'accord. Acquiesçais-je. Autre chose ?

Oui, son sourire était de retour. Tu me laisses emménager avec toi.

Pardon ? Je le regardais, pétrifié.

Comme si tu allais vraiment faire tout ce que je t'ai demandé sans que je ne sois là pour te surveiller. Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux.

Et pour Hilde ?

Et ben, quoi Hilde ?

Que devient-elle ?

Et ben, quoi Hilde ? Devenait-il fou ?

Duo… Elle est enceinte !

Tu as remarqué ?

Bien sûr que j'ai remarqué !

Et c'est quoi le rapport avec mon emménagement chez toi ? Je ne pus que le regarder, stupéfait par son apparente nonchalance. Je ne vois pas le rapport…

Tu ne vois pas le rapport, m'exclamais-je, furieux. Elle est enceinte Duo ! Allo ? Un bébé qui arrive ? Duo me regarda, étonné.

Tu ne penses quand même pas que c'est le mien, n'est-ce pas ? Hein ?

Et bien, de qui d'autre pourrait-il être ? Rétorquais-je. Duo me lança un regard moqueur.

De Zechs. Ok ce n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je pense que ma mâchoires'en est allée embrasse le sol.

QUOI ? Mais… lui et Noin…

Ils sont mariés. Duo souriait toujours, amusé par ma confusion.

Mais Hilde est… Je me pris la tête entre les mains. Duo, s'il te plaît, explique-moi.

Hilde et Réléna désirent un enfant, mais elles ne peuvent en avoir évidemment. Zechs est le proche génétiquement de Réléna, alors il a donné son sperme et Hilde s'est retrouvé enceinte. Il me sourit largement. Je vais devenir parrain. N'est-ce pas génial ?

Je suis un peu… perdu. Admis-je. Toi et Hilde, vous n'étiez pas ensemble ?

Moi et Hilde ? Duo secoua la tête. Nope. Oh… on a essayé à la fin de la première guerre, mais après nous être embrassés pour la première fois, on a compris que ce n'était pas ça. Elle est pour moi ce que Catherine est pour Trowa… une sœur. C'est tout. Quand nous avons rejoints les Preventers, elle a été assignée à la protection de Réléna et le reste est une autre histoire. Quoi ? Comment avais-je pu méconnaître complètement la situation. Et pourquoi Quatre ne m'a-t-il rien dit la nuit dernière ? Si je pouvais l'étrangler.

Bon sang de bonsoir, bougonnais-je.

Tu n'aurais pas du nous quitter pendant tout ce temps… au moins tu aurais été à jour. Me dit Duo avec justesse. Je grognais.

Je ne suis pas sûr de le vouloir. Hilde et Réléna ? Mon Dieu, mais qu'avais-je encore manqué ?

Alors, je peux emménager ?

Et pour les Preventers ?

Je peux toujours travailler pour eux… en tant que consultant ou n'importe quoi. Duo haussa les épaules. Sinon je me trouverais un autre boulot. Pas de problème. Je le regardais,croisant son regard amusé.

Pourquoi fais-tu cela Duo ?

Parce que… son expression redevient sérieuse, tu as besoin de moi. Je suis ton meilleur ami et je ne veux pas que tu restes seul désormais. Je veux t'aider. Je te l'avais déjà proposé… Tu te souviens ?(_ndlA : cf. Chapitre 1 où Heero apprend à Duo qu'il l'aime_).

Es-tu sûr de vouloir vivre avec moi ?

Nous l'avons déjà fait… et je sais que je peux te faire confiance. Il baissa le ton. Aie confiance en moi Heero. Laisse-moi t'aider.

A faire quoi ? Me passer de toi ? Je le dis plus froidement que je ne le voulais. Duo, je sais que tu ne… J'essayais de lui faire comprendre ma confusion.

Il se pencha vers moi et nous rapprocha l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que nos fronts se touchent. Je sais que tu m'aimes. Je sais que je t'aime bien. Je sais que tu me manques quand tu n'es pas près de moi. Je sais que je veux rester près de toi. Je sais que je veux que tu fasses partie de ma vie.

Duo, tu n'as pas à… Il me coupa.

Je ne fais pas ça par devoir. Je le fais parce que je t'ai écouté parler avec Quatre la nuit dernière et que cela m'a fait vraiment mal. Je t'ai blessé, ce que je n'ai jamais voulu et ce que je peux peut-être arrêter de faire. Je n'ai trouvé personne avec qui partager ma vie, Heero. Chaque personne que je rencontre, je la compare à toi. Peut-être suis amoureux de toi. Peut-être pas. Mais je veux pouvoir tirer cela au clair. Ses mains se resserrèrent sur les miennes. Alors, puis-je emménager ?

Ok, lui répondis-je doucement. Tu peux emménager.

Génial. Il se rassit, un sourire innocent éclairant son visage.

_**A suivre…

* * *

**_

Voilà pour la suite des aventures de Hee-chan et Duo-kun …

Au fait, j'en profite pour passer un petit message : ceux qui aime bien mon genre (je parle de la manière dont je traduis) sont invités à découvrir une nouvelle trad' mais pas de Gundam (j'ai envie de diversifier un peu ; Duo, faux à la main: tu nous lâches ? M : Moi ? Meuh non, j'aime trop vous faire souffrir Hee-chan et toi pour vous quitter… Niark… Niark… Niark… Niark…).

En effet, je lance la trad' d'une fic Gravitation avec le bô Yuki Eiri et lecraquant Shindou Shuichi alors jetez-y un coup d'œil ça pourrait vous plaire ! (Disponible la semaine prochaine).

**Prochaine update :courantoctobre.**

_**Réponses aux reviews : pour la première fois, voici quelques réponses à vos reviews. C'est une première et juste pour vous **_

**_A Naw, Miss Angellove, Yuya chan, Anaxarète, Chtite-Sukida, Quatre Lady et à tous les autres, merci boooooooooooooooooooooocou..._**

_**A Thealie, pas de soucis, ça continue mais je compte sur votre soutien, ça fait super plaisir et puis ça aide à garder le moral…**_

**_A Kikunosuke, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a apporté la réponse à ta question… Pour ma part, j'trouve que c plus drôle ainsi. Pov' Hee-chan, l'a vraiment pas de chance._**


	7. Emménagement ou déménagement?

**AFTERWARDS**

_**Ohayo minna-san !**_

_**Nouvelle update un peu tardive mais j'ai été pas mal occupée entre les cours et le lancement de ma nouvelle trad… Enfin, j'ai pas oubliée mes fans et voici la suite tant attendue**_

**_Merci à tous pour vos gentils reviews (que cela ne vous empêche pas de continuer) et à très bientôt pour une nouvelle update ( a priori 2 à 3 chap d'ici la fin décembre)…_**

_**Je rappelle que l'histoire est traitée, sauf précision, du point de vue de Heero donc toute la narration se fait de ses yeux.

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 7**

Duo finit par emménager. Je fus surpris par la rapidité de son installation. Il ne lui fallut qu'une semaine. J'avais oublié à quelle vitesse pouvait aller la « Tornade Maxwell ». Pendant cette semaine, il obtint de Une qu'elle lui donne un boulot de consultant afin qu'il puisse tout comme travailler à domicile. Il conseilla Wufei de prendre Noin pour partenaire, et de mettre Sally en partenariat avec Zechs vu que Hilde allait partir en congé maternité prochainement. Il empaqueta le tout, résilia son bail et emménagea chez moi au milieu de la semaine. Une fois que Duo a décidé quelque chose, rien ne peut l'arrêter.

Je fus également occupé. Je retirais ma démission. Ange et moi eurent une longue discussion, et je décidais de rester. Heureusement, seules elle et Sophie ont vu l'interview et elles se turent. Cela m'arrangeais –je ne voulais surtout pas que Jack découvre ce que j'avais été. Cela ne serait qu'une chose de plus qui me vaudrait ces foudres.

J'eus également une longue conversation avec Quatre. Il arguait de ce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de me parler de Hilde et Réléna – l'appel est intervenu juste au moment où il allait m'en parler. Quatre m'a également dit qu'il ne savait pas ce que Duo ressentait pour moi –sans doute parce que Duo ne savait pas lui-même. Il n'avait pas voulu me donner de faux espoirs. Il me sourit après cela et me dit qu'il plaçait tous ses espoirs en nous et qu'il ne fallait pas que nous le décevions.

Duo n'avais pas beaucoup de chose à déménager. Il donna la plupart de ses meubles, bien que nous remplaçâmes mon futon par son canapé. C'était une énorme monstruosité en velours noir, mais Duo voulait le garder alors ainsi en fut-il. Nous donnâmes mon système stéréo à Marie et conservâmes le sien. Il était plus grand et avait une meilleure qualité acoustique –enfin, c'est ce qu'il prétend. Pour moi, ils se ressemblaient, mais bon. Tant que Val pouvait rester, je lui dis de faire ce qu'il voulait.

J'étais un peu perdu. Je dois l'admettre. Je ne pouvais toujours pas croire qu'il faisait tout cela pour moi. Mettre sa vie sans dessus dessous. La seule fois où je lui en parlais, il se contenta de me serrer dans ses bras et de me dire que cela en valait le coup.

Le dimanche suivant son déménagement, je me retrouvais à feuilleter un magasine sur le canapé pendant que Duo chattais avec ses amis les informant de sa nouvelle vie. Je levais plusieurs fois les yeux de mon magasine, toujours abasourdi par le fait qu'il soit là, avec moi. Son emménagement et la réorganisation de la maison furent achevés hier. Je lui offris de prendre le lit pendant que je dormirais sur le sofa, mais il refusa. Finalement, je passais ma nuit, couché à ses côtés. Cela me paraissait vraiment trop beau pour être vrai.

Duo se souciait de moi, assez du moins pour ne pas vouloir que je vive seul. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il m'aimait, et cela j'en avais conscience. Je savais qu'un jour sûrement il partirait et que je serais à nouveau seul, mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas vraiment. J'allais profiter de chaque moment passé avec Duo. Cela devrait me suffire.

**Quelque chose d'intéressant ?** Me demanda Duo, levant les yeux de son écran.

**Un homme a tenté de tuer sa femme avec une fourchette en plastique chez MickeyDs,** répondis-je avec un sourire.

**Tu plaisantes ? **

**Non, c'est la première page.**

**Il ne devait vraiment avoir rien d'autre à dire.** Duo se laissa aller sur son siège et s'étira. **Disent-il pourquoi il a eu cette envie soudaine de poignarder sa femme ?**

**Elle lui a chipé ses frites**. Il haussa un sourcil.

**Tu es en train de tout inventé.**

**Non, pas du tout. Je lui tendis le journal. Regarde par toi-même. **Il se réinstalla dans sa chaise et je lui donnais le journal.

**Tu n'inventais vraiment pas.**

**Bien sûr que non**, répondis-je d'une voix blessée.

**Je n'étais pas sûr – tu as beaucoup changé tu sais.** Il me sourit. **Deviens tu psychotique si on te piques tes frites ?**

**Non. Le café par contre, ça peut poser problème. Si quelqu'un me piquait mon café, je les truciderais à coup de cuillère à café.** Je récupérais mon journal et le refermais. Val me regarda, quémandeuse et je me levais et m'étirais. **Très bien, la puce, allons-y pour le petit déjeuner.**

**Alors tu serais capable de tuer pour un café. C'est une bonne chose à savoir.** Duo quitta sa chaise pour le canapé sur lequel il s'étira. **Autre chose ? Maintenant que je vis avec toi, il vaut mieux que je connaisse tes petits penchants et travers.**

**Des travers, hein ?** Je lui souris alors que je versais de la nourriture dans le bol de Val. **Eh bien, je suis totalement dévoué à mon chien –même si elle ne m'aime que parce que je la nourris**. Val fourragea de son museau dans le bol avant même que je ne termine de le remplir.

**Ah, je suis sûr qu'il y a autre chose.** Duo me fit un sourire moqueur**. Tu la sors après tout.** A ces mots, je fis une grimace et il se mit à rire. **Autre chose ?**

**Tu sais déjà tout le reste**, lui rétorquais-je. **Je passe la plus grande partie de mon temps devant mon écran d'ordinateur. Je regarde la chaîne Histoire du câble. Je n'aime pas faire mon lit.**

**Mais, il est fait,** me fit-il remarquer en montrant le lit. **Tu commences toujours par ça le matin.**

**Oui, mais je n'aime pas ça. C'est seulement parce que tu es là,** admis-je. **Je le préfère défait**. Duo rit.

**Voilà une chose que je ne pensais jamais entendre de ta bouche ! Je pense que tout va se passer** **encore mieux que je ne l'imaginais.** Il se leva. **Prêt pour le petit-déjeuner ?**

Ce premier dimanche se passa superbement. Nous tombâmes dans une routine qui se répéta chaque dimanche. Email, journaux, petit-déjeuner, tâches ménagères, déjeuner, jardinage, shopping, dîner, cinéma ou soirée vidéos.

Le reste de la semaine suivit bientôt une routine à son tour. Le lundi, j'allais travailler et Duo allait au QG des Preventers les mercredi. Le reste de la semaine, nous travaillions à la maison, à quelques pas l'un de l'autre, parlant de temps en temps si quelque chose d'intéressant se faisait jour, prêtant un coup de main si nécessaire.

Je le présentais à quelques uns de mes collègues de travail. Il sortait avec nous les vendredi et nous allions danser. Nous sortions de temps en temps avec nos amis quand ils passaient dans le coin.

J'étais heureux. Duo était là, près de moi, tous les jours. Il dormait à mes côtés chaque nuit. Je ne lui demandais rien, je n'essayais jamais de l'embrasser. Je ne lui ai jamais rien dit qui puisse le mettre dans une position inconfortable. Je fis de mon mieux pour le rendre heureux. Ce n'était vraiment pas difficile. Duo était facile à vivre, du moins c'est ce qu'il me semble. Je ne sais pas si cela est aussi facile pour lui, mais je fais de mon mieux.

Trois mois après que Duo fut venu vivre avec moi, je commençais à me demander si j'avais fait quelque chose. Duo ne disais jamais rien, ne s'énervais jamais après moi, mais parfois, je le surprenais à me regardais d'une étrange manière. Une fois, je rentrais à la maison un lundi et le trouvais au téléphone avec Quatre et j'eus l'étrange impression qu'ils avaient changé de sujet une fois que j'étais entré.

Je commençais à paniquer. J'allais le perdre. Il n'était pas heureux avec moi, comme je l'avais craint. Je savais que rien de ce que je pourrais faire ne le ferait changer d'avais et je décidais que le jour où il voudrait partir, je ne lui en tiendrais pas rigueur. Je devrais être heureux qu'il soit resté si longtemps. Un sentiment de mal aise se faisait jour entre nous. J'avais du mal à lui parler, craignant que la moindre de mes paroles ne soit prétexte à son départ. Duo n'aime pas le silence. Il m'engueula plusieurs fois parce que je ne lui parlais pas, parce que je l'ignorais alors que ce n'était pas cela du tout. La peur me paralysait. J'avais peur de faire ou dire quelque chose de mal.

Une nuit, plusieurs semaines après que l'étrange comportement de Duo ait commencé, je m'éveillais au milieu de la nuit. La place à mes côtés, la place de Duo était vide. Je m'assis, parcourant de mes yeux la pièce obscure mais il n'y avait pas un signe de lui. Pas de lumière sous la porte de la salle de bain, pas de paquet sur le sofa. Je me levais, allumant la lumière. Val gémit de sa place au pied du lit. Les vêtements de Duo n'étaient plus là, sa stéréo non plus, ainsi que son ordinateur. Sur la porte du frigidaire, une note : Désolé Heero, mais je ne t'aime pas et ne t'aimerai jamais. Duo.

Je regardais la note, sentant mon cœur implosé de douleur. Des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues alors que je revenais sur mes pas et me jetais sur mon lit. L'odeur de Duo imprégnait les draps et mes pleurs redoublèrent, sachant qu'il ne reviendrait jamais. J'avais échoué.

Des doigts chauds me caressèrent la joue. **Heero ?** Je clignais des yeux. La pièce était noire si ne c'était la lampe de chevet que Duo laissait allumer pour lire une fois que je me couchais. **Heero ?** Duo était penché sur moi, paraissant inquiet.

**Duo** ? Je tendis la main et lui caressais la joue. **Es-tu réel ?**

**Bien sûr. Tu faisais un cauchemar.** Duo me sourit, rassurant. Il leva sa main et je pus voir de l'humidité sur le bout de ses doigts. **Tu pleurais,** ajouta-t-il doucement. **J'étais inquiet alors je t'ai réveillé.**

**Merci**. Je levais une main que je passais sur mon visage. Duo repoussa ma main et se saisit d'une extrémité du drap.

**Tu veux en parler ?** Me demanda-t-il en essuyant mon visage avec le drap. **Cela devait vraiment être horrible. **

**C'était terrible.** Je frissonnais et plantais mon regard dans ses yeux violets qui me regardaient avec tant d'inquiétude.

**Tu veux m'en parler ? Etait-ce à propos de la guerre ?**

**Non**, je frissonnais. **C'était toi**. Il se rallongea près de moi et m'attira dans ses bras. Je pouvais entendre les battements de son cœur alors que ma tête reposait sur son torse.

**Que s'est-t-il passé ?** Me demanda-t-il doucement, ses doigts courant tendrement sur ma nuque. **Peux-tu m'en parler ?** Seigneur, pouvais-je lui dire ? S'il pensait me quitter, cela ne ferait que le culpabiliser. Et je ne le voulais pas. Je fermais les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration ; prêt à lui dire que ce n'était rien. Son odeur m'entourait, comme dans le rêve et je sentis que je commençais à trembler. **Heero ?** La voix de Duo me paraissait alarmé.

**Tu es parti**, lui dis-je, les mots jaillissant de mes lèvres sans même que je ne le veuille. **Je me suis réveillé et tu étais parti. Tout ce qui t'appartient avait disparu. Tu m'avais laissé une note sur le frigidaire. C'était comme si tu n'avais jamais vécu ici**. Je me blottissais plus fortement contre lui pendant un instant avant de me détacher de lui. **Je vais bien. Il est tard et tu dois travailler demain…**

**Chhhut**, Duo m'attira contre lui**. Ne fais pas ça, Heero. Pas ça. Je veux te parler de cela. S'il te plait ? **Je ne pouvais rien lui refuser, alors je le laissais me serrais contre son torse, entourant sa taille de mes bras.

**D'accord**, murmurais-je dans son T-shirt.

**As-tu peur que je m'en aille ?**

**Oui. **

**Pourquoi ?**

**Parce que tu n'es pas heureux ici.**

**Et qu'est-ce qui te fais penser cela ?** La voix de Duo était chaude et affectueuse. J'ouvris la bouche et la refermais. Cela me paraissait stupide de lui dire que je trouvais qu'il me regardait bizarrement. **Heero ? Pourquoi pensais-tu que j'allais partir ?**

**Quelque chose n'allait pas avec toi. Je ne savais pas quoi**. Je le sentis soupirer.

**J'oublie parfois combien tu es doué pour lire en moi**. Ses bras resserrèrent leur étreinte sur moi.

**Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? **

**Heero… tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?** Il me parut hésitant, peu sûr de lui. C'était bizarre, de l'entendre ainsi.

**Oui**, lui répondis-je confus.

**Tu ne le dis jamais. Tu ne fais jamais rien qui puisse me le laisser penser. **Je me détachais quelque peu de lui et le regardais dans les yeux.

**Je ne veux pas que tu sois gêné**, lui répondis-je. **Je ne veux pas te forcer**. Il sourit à cela.

**Cela ne m'incommodera pas, Heero. J'ai juste…** Il soupira et baissa la voix. **Je pensais que tu avais du mal à t'adapter à cette vie avec moi.** Je compris soudainement. **Je pensais que tu avais peut être changé d'opinion à ce sujet**, finit-il à voix basse.

**Oh non**. Je caressais sa joue de ma main, cherchant sans y penser à le rassurer. **J'adore t'avoir ici près de moi. Vivre avec toi est encore mieux que ce que j'avais pu imaginer en rêve**. Je le vis soupirer de soulagement. Il avait craint que je ne sois pas heureux avec lui. Je compris maintenant ce qu'il avait besoin de moi. Cédant à une impulsion, je m'approchais de lui et capturais ses lèvres en un tendre et bref baiser. Je m'éloignais après un moment, souriant sans le vouloir à son air ébahi. **Aimes-tu vivre ici ?**

**Oui**, me répondit-il après un instant, ses lèvres s'ourlant en un sourire. **Beaucoup. C'est pour cela que je m'inquiétais.** Je me rallongeais et l'attirais contre moi. Il posa sa tête sur mon épaule et se blottit contre moi.

**Idiot, tu aurais du m'en parler plus tôt.**

**Baka, tu aurais du m'en parler plus tôt, **rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire.

**Tu as du travail qui t'attends, dors**, murmurais-je dans ses cheveux.

**Oui, maman**, répondit-il en gloussant.

**_A suivre…

* * *

_**

_**Et voilà, je ne vous cache pas que ce sont les premiers pas de nos deux bô gosses vers quelque chose de plus fort que l'amitié. Mais, ne vous exciter pas,Heero est encore loin d'avoir Maxwell tout cuit dans son lit !**_

_**Alors pour la suite, appuyer sur le petit bouton à gauche et j'vous dis à bientôt…**_

**_PS: pour les tenaces qui ont lu jusque là, une petite info, devrait arriver dans le courant de la semaine voir au début de la semaine prochaine l'update de TE AMO avec 2 nouveaux chap alors guettez les news..._**


End file.
